Just Friends
by DelenaxKlarolinex
Summary: Elena thinks she has Damon figured out, that is until she finds more to him than his bedazzling eyes and panty-dropping smile. Major Delena! Strong T for swearing and minor references to sex. AU/AH
1. Welcome To Mystic Falls

**AN: This is my first Delena fic so I hope you enjoy. The _italics _are Elena's thoughts! **

"Come on Elena, Jeremy. Jenna's here to pick you up," Miranda called, her two teenagers. They both came down with two heavy suitcases.

Miranda smiled at her two children and followed them out to the car. "Thanks for this Jenna, Tom and I just need some time to sort out the business and settle into our new home before we bring the children."

"I'm happy to help," Jenna said hugging her sister, Miranda went stiff at first but eventually hugged back.

"Hi Elena, hi Jer," Jenna greeted cheerily as she hugged her niece and nephew. Elena smiled and hugged back, giving Jeremy a small shove when he didn't smile.

"This isn't forever is it mom?" He asked moodily as he set his suitcase down beside the car. _Probably Jer.. _

"No, no of course not. Just until we get everything settled in Seattle, we'll be a couple of months tops. Anyway Mystic Falls is going to do you kids some good if it's how I remember it," Miranda answered smiling. _Wow, now she's lying to her children. __  
><em>

"Hasn't changed much since you left," Jenna answered as she picked up Jeremy's suitcase and put it in the boot. Elena picked up her own case and put it next to Jeremy's.

"So this is goodbye then?" Elena asked looking down at her feet, desperate not to cry. _Don't you dare cry! Do this for Jeremy, this is the most hardest on him. _

"Not for long sweetie. I'll fly over and visit as soon as I can, okay? And then we'll be a proper family again once we've settled into our new home in Seattle," Miranda said as she placed a kiss on Elena's cheek and then Jeremy's cheek. _Nice mom, more lies. _

"Not exactly a family without dad," Jeremy muttered, Miranda shot him a glare and then pretended as if she never heard.

"Right, well you better get going if you want to avoid the worst of the traffic. I'll tell Tom that you two said goodbye," Miranda said plastering a smile across her face.

"Don't bother, he knows we wouldn't say anything to him even if he was here. He doesn't care Mom and neither do we," Jeremy said, this time louder. He received a sharp glare from Miranda and a slight squeeze of his hand from Elena. He slid into the backseat of the car and buckled his seatbelt. _Ah, goodbye Philadelphia._

Once Elena and Jenna had got into the car Miranda said one final goodbye before heading back into her house. An hour into the drive Jeremy had fallen straight to sleep. "Miranda seems different," Jenna mused as she drove. _Different is an understatement._

"She's been like that ever since she met Tom. I know dad's death was tough on her but she acts as if he never even existed, I mean sometimes she even acts as if me and Jer don't exist," Elena confided in her aunt, she spoke quietly afraid that she would wake Jeremy.

"It's sad but I guess we all deal with loss in a different way. I'm glad that she called though, after Grayson passed away she never really kept in touch, I missed you kids and I was thrilled when she asked me if you two could stay with me."_ Oh Jenna we missed you too. If only she'd called you sooner.._

Elena gave her aunt a small smile, "It'll be fun. So Jer and I will be attending Mystic Falls high school then?"

Jenna nodded, "Yep. Good school. I think you'll like the people there, some cute boys."

"I'm not really looking for anyone yet, I want to try and focus on my studies as much as I can," Elena replied giggling as her aunt raised an eyebrow at her.

"Whatever you say. I think you'll definitely get on with Stefan though. He's a nice boy, wish I could say the same about his brother."

"Who's Stefan?"

"Stefan Salvatore. He lives next door with his parents Giuseppe and Mary and his brother Damon. Stefan's 17 too and he's agreed to show you around and help you out. If I was you I'd try to avoid Damon though, he's the heartbreaker in Mystic Falls," Jenna answered, a few minutes later Jeremy woke up and the three fell into a comfortable silence.

A few hours later Elena had her face pressed against the car window as they slowly drove through Mystic Falls. She made a mental note of where everything was as they drove past the Mystic Grill and a couple of small shops.

"Hey, don't go leaving marks on my newly cleaned windows," Jenna teased, Elena pulled away from the window sheepishly.

"Sorry," Elena apologised and pulled out her phone. She sent a few texts to her old friends from Philadelphia to let them know she'd arrived.

Soon enough they pulled into Jenna's driveway and were greeted by a few people sat on the deck chairs, waiting in anticipation of their arrival.

"Hey Ric," Jenna said as she got out of the car and walked over to a man Elena was unfamiliar with. Jenna placed a small kiss on his lips and turned to Elena who had a questioning smirk on her lips. _Aww Jena never mentioned him!_ _He's cute, good for Jenna!_

"Alaric, this is my niece Elena and my nephew Jeremy. Guys this is my boyfriend Alaric, Saltzman," Jenna introduced with a huge grin. Alaric shook their hands politely and gave them a warm smile.

"It's great to meet you two, I've heard a lot about you. Jenna hasn't stopped talking about you since she agreed to you two staying."

"Shut up Ric!" Jenna teased blushing as she hit him softly. She quickly directed Elena and Jeremy over to the other guests that were waiting to greet them.

"These are our neighbours Giuseppe and Mary Salvatore and their son Stefan, Elena I mentioned them briefly in the car. This is my niece Elena and nephew Jeremy," Jenna said introducing Elena and Jeremy to their new neighbours. _I wonder if all the boys in Mystic Falls look as good as him.._

"Hi," They all said politely as they shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. If you ever need anything we're right next door and Stefan will be here to show you both around," Mary said as she pushed Stefan forward slightly. _They seem nice maybe living here won't be so bad. I wonder what Damon's like, he can't be that bad with such a nice family?_

"How about you all join us for a barbecue tonight?" Giuseppe suggested.

Jenna looked at Jeremy and Elena who both nodded, "Sure. What time should we come over?"

"Is seven okay with you?"

"Sounds great. I suppose we'd better get Elena and Jeremy settled in, we'll see you later." _Unpacking, always the fun part._

* * *

><p>"Elena, Jeremy are you ready to go over to the Salvatores?" Jenna called from downstairs. <em>Right barbecue time.. <em>

"Be down in a few minutes," Elena yelled back, quickly looking around for a jumper, she found her hoody and put it on over her tank top and shorts! leaving it unzipped. _Lipgloss, lipgloss, lipgloss where are you?! _

Elena heard her brother's footsteps down the stairs and then her aunt's voice called, "We're going over there now, come over whenever you're ready!" This was followed by the slamming of the front door.

Elena found her lipgloss lying under her bed and quickly reapplied it. She shoved her hair up into a high ponytail and grabbed her phone before heading downstairs. She found her black converse and slipped them in before leaving the house and heading to the Salvatores. She knocked on the door and frowned when no one answered. She checked the backgate and found everyone outside.

"Elena, there you are!" Jenna said with a glass of wine in either hand. She handed Elena one of the glasses.

"This is for you, just don't tell your mother," She winked and Elena giggled and ran a finger across her lips to indicate that they were sealed.

_This is impressive_, Elena mused as she took in the warm atmosphere of the Salvatores' house, _more like a mansion._ The garden was the same size as Jenna's, which was fairly spacious, however the Salvatores had a pool and fairy lights running all around the garden. There were four sun loungers by the pool and mini tables beside them. On the decking was the barbecue which was currently being used by Giuseppe and a huge table set for eight places. _Eight?_ Elena counted, _but there's only seven of us here. _

Elena's thoughts were soon interrupted by Stefan who she hadn't realised was now stood next to her.

"So I heard you moved down from Philadelphia?" He asked before taking a sip from his own drink.

Elena nodded in reply, "Yeah, I mean the move here isn't meant to be permanent, when my mom and her boyfriend sort out their house in Seatle we're meant to be moving there."

"Ah right. Well I'll be happy to show you around Mystic Falls and I can help you around school," Stefan suggested.

"I'd like that," Elena replied before her phone began to buzz. _Oh God I hope I don't seem rude if I start texting!_

She quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket and noted she had a text from Jessica, her best friend in Philly.

**Jess: Hows Mystic Falls? Any cute boys?;) we miss u already! -J xo**

Elena rolled her eyes but grinned, _typical Jess. _Jessica was a slut, there was no delicate way to put it, but she prided herself in it. Unlike Elena she had been boy crazy, they had completely opposite personalities but somehow their friendship had worked. _Maybe because I never had a boyfriend that she could steal.. _

"Sorry!" Elena apologised as she slipped her phone back into her pocket. "Just my friends checking up on me."

"It's absolutely fine! Speaking of friends, I have a friend who wants to meet you actually."

"Really?" Elena asked puzzled.

"Her name's Caroline. She seem a bit full on at first but once you get to know her she can be really sweet," Stefan said, Elena was about to reply but was stopped when she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Hm I wouldn't describe Barbie as sweet," The voice said causing Elena to turn around, almost bumping into him.

_Shit he is hot.. Wow and I thought Stefan was good looking. Oh this must be Damon! Crap, I must be staring! _He gave out a smirk that made Elena feel weak at the knees, "Well we certainly haven't met before, I'd remember you. What's your name?"

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Her name is Elena, Damon. She just moved in next door now off you go."

"I think Elena can answer for herself," Damon said purring her name. Elena pulled herself together and rolled her eyes, she quickly turned her back to Damon and continued her conversation with Stefan.

"Thank you Stefan. So would you mind showing me around Mystic Falls before school starts?"

Stefan grinned but Damon replied first, grabbing Elena's arm and spinning her so she was facing him again. "You know I would be more than happy to show you around."

"No thanks," Elena said brushing him off casually, although his touch sent sparks up and down her arm. Damon frowned, clearly not used to being rejected. _Hm I doubt he's ever been rejected before, those eyes mm... stop Elena! _

"How does tomorrow sound? I can introduce you to my friends as well?" Stefan suggested and Elena nodded. Before either of them could say anything Stefan was called by his mother to help out with the barbecue, he apologised to Elena before running off to help her.

_Oh shit, _Elena thought as she stood beside Damon. She could practically feel waves of heat radiating from his body.

"So did you go to Mystic Falls high school?" Elena asked, making a feeble attempt of conversation. _Way to sound lame Elena.. _

Damon smirked, "Yeah."

"Not really one for conversation are you," Elena muttered to herself.

"I can be whatever you want me to be," Damon flirted sending her a wink, Elena groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you want from me, you're not going to get. So if I was you I'd quit while I was ahead."

Damon raised an eyebrow and moved closer, invading her personal space, "And what is it, that I want from you?" _Where the hell is Stefan?!_

"I may be new here, but don't think I don't know about your reputation. I will not be just another figure to your nameless conquests." _Okay, maybe that was a little harsh._

"Retract your claws kitty cat. What if I just want to be your friend?"

This time it was Elena's turn to raise her eyebrows. "If you want to be my friend then fine, I'm up for that. But don't think for a second that you can get into my pants."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Damon purred in her ear, his close proximity was almost overwhelming for Elena. Thankfully Mary called the two over as dinner was being served.

_What have I got myself into.._

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it, please review! The more reviews I get the more often I'll upload a new chapter! :) **


	2. New Friends

"Elena are you ready? Stefan is here!" Jenna called, Elena quickly grabbed her purse and phone before rushing down the stairs.

Once Elena was downstairs she gave her aunt a brief hug before waving at Alaric and her brother, she quickly ran out of the house and found Stefan sat on the porch steps waiting for her. "Hey," He greeted as he stood up.

"Hi," Elena replied smiling, she quickly glanced around checking that Damon wasn't out. _I do not want to run into him today, especially not after last night.._

"So today I thought I'd show you around town- just the basics like the church, library and the grill before I introduce you to my friends, I mean if you want," Stefan said, leading her to his car.

"Yeah, sounds great."

After a good five minutes of driving, Stefan pulled up outside the grill and helped Elena get out of the car. _God he's so sweet, if only his brother had half his manners. Stop it Elena, you're spending the day with Stefan stop thinking about his brother!_

"So where are we going first?" Elena asked as she followed him along the sidewalk.

"How about I show you the church? There's a lot of history there actually and its useful to know about for school, especially if you get Tanner," Stefan replied grimacing.

"Tanner?"

"Mr Tanner is one of the school's main history teachers, he's a real ass," Stefan answered pulling a face, Elena grinned.

"So have you always lived in Mystic Falls?"

"Yeah, my mom and dad moved here just before Damon was born. I guess its a good, safe environment to raise your kids in."

"And Damon, this must sound rude but has he always been such an- ass?" Elena asked, mentally scolding herself for talking about Damon. _Way to go you moron! You just had to bring up his brother. _

Stefan gave her a sad smile and shook his head, "No, up until the age of fourteen he used to be my best friend actually. We were always so close but then something changed and he started acting weird. I thought it was just me at first but it happened with everyone else, especially our father. I don't know why but he eventually began to distance himself from everyone."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Elena said as they approached the library.

"No, no its fine. I know he can be difficult sometimes but I wish I knew why. Anyway what's your story, I mean how come you moved in with your aunt?"

"Well I was born in New York but a year after Jeremy was born we moved to Philadelphia. My dad uh actually passed away when I was 9 and it really affected my mom bad, not that she showed it. She actually remarried a couple of years later to this complete and utter asshole. Ever since my dad passed I practically raised Jeremy myself. We moved in with Jenna because my mom and Tom are re-moving to Seattle and sorting the house out before Jer and I move in, although I know she'll never want us back. Since we lost dad our relationship changed completely, she's a whole different person now."

Elena let out a huge breath, "Wow, I'm sorry about your dad, now I feel like an ass."

"Hey, you're not an ass you didn't know and anyway it happened years ago, I'm okay now I've had to be," Elena replied giving Stefan a small smile.

"Wow, I was not expecting to be talking about this at 10 in the morning. How about we grab some ice cream? The truck should be round here in, uh 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.." Stefan said, as if on cue the ice cream truck appeared. Elena laughed and clapped.

"How did you do that? You didn't forget to mention that you're a wizard did you?" Elena teased.

Stefan laughed, "No. Just years and years of waiting on this corner for that damn truck."

* * *

><p>After a tour of the small town, Elena and Stefan were now making their way over to the Mystic Grill. They'd avoided anymore talk about the touchy subjects of their pasts and Elena soon found herself becoming friends with him. They quickly entered the grill and made their way over to the bar where a tallish blonde barman was waiting.<p>

"My friends are gonna be here in another half an hour, do you want to order something now or wait?"

"Uh order something now, I'm starving," Elena complained, her stomach grumbling to prove her point. _Shut up you!_

"Hm so I hear. Here, take a look at this and I'll go and order it for you." Stefan passed her a menu and quickly glanced at his phone, he sent a quick text before shoving it back in his pocket. "Sorry, just letting Caroline and the others know we're here."

Elena smiled and nodded before looking back at the menu, she opted for the house burger with salad and fries with Stefan ordering the same. He came back from the bar with two cokes, she sent him a thankful smile.

"So who exactly will I be meeting?"

"Well there's Caroline, she can be a bit overdramatic but she can be very sweet. There's Bonnie, she's really kind and super sweet and probably the most optimistic person I know, she's always a good judge of character too. Then there's Tyler, he and Caroline broke up a little while ago so there's some tension but they keep insisting that they're still friends. Lexi, well Lexi is the funniest, most down to earth person I know and Elijah.." _Aw is he blushing?! That's so sweet!_

"Wait, back up a minute. Why are you blushing?" Elena teased.

"I am not!"

"Yes you totally are, so what's the deal with you and this Lexi?"

"We're just friends, I mean we may have kissed a little.."

Elena shot him a triumphant look, the bartender came over carrying their drinks and their food. Twenty minutes later they had finished their food and were now joined by Stefan's friends. "You must be Elena, hi I'm Caroline," Caroline greeted as she sat herself next to Elena.

"Hi, I've heard a lot about you already," Elena said grinning at Stefan, Caroline turned and glared at Stefan before letting out a smile.

Once everyone had introduced themselves to Elena, the group all found themselves settling into a comfortable conversation. Elena was settled in between Caroline and Bonnie who Elena found herself enjoying their company, the two girls made her feel as if she'd known them forever with the little stories they told her about themselves, at one point she almost spat out her drink due to laughing too much. _I can't believe how nice these people are, I just hope I get to stay in Mystic falls. _Elena's smile soon disappeared as she noticed who had just walked in, Damon with a tall blonde man who she didn't recognise. _Oh great, that would happen wouldn't it. Please don't notice me, please don't notice me. Shit, he's looking! Oh my god he's walking over, shit shit shit! _

"Hello Caroline, Bonnie and ah there's my _friend_ Elena," He said purring her name, she shivered slightly at his tone.

"Leave us alone Damon," Caroline said glaring, but at the same time eyeing up his friend.

"I'm simply just saying hello to my new friend, right Elena?"

"Back off Damon, she's not interested in playing any of your games," Bonnie hissed, Elena was slightly taken aback at her tone. _I thought she was meant to be the sweet one, I wonder what her problem with Damon is._

Damon just shot Elena a smirk and turned back to his friend, "Come on, I need a drink."

Damon's friend stopped and made his way closer to Caroline, "Hi Caroline," He said with a thick British accent.

"Hello Klaus," Caroline replied hesitantly, almost blushing. Klaus turned away and followed Damon over to the bar.

"Damon didn't bother you too much did he?" Stefan asked, returning from his game of pool with Tyler, Elijah and Lexi.

Elena shook her head, "We're fine, thank you."

"Good. Uh Elena we were going to head back to Tyler's for a bit of football practise. I can drop you back home if you want or you can come with us?"

"I think I'm good here actually. But thank you for today, I really enjoyed myself. How about I come over and see you tomorrow?" Elena suggested as she stood up and moved to talk to Stefan in private.

"Yeah tomorrow is good, I'll text you tonight. So you seem to be getting along with Bonnie and Caroline?"

"Definitely, they're so nice! Thank you for introducing them to me!" Elena said as she gave Stefan a quick hug, they quickly said their goodbyes and Elena returned to Bonnie and Caroline.

"So you and Stefan huh?" Caroline asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Its not like that. I only just got here yesterday! And besides I'm not looking for a relationship right now!" Elena said laughing.

"Oh come on Care, haven't you noticed the way Stefan looks at Lexi anyway, I thought even you would've noticed that," Bonnie exclaimed shaking her head and grinning.

"I did, I did. But does she like him as much as he likes her? I don't want to see him getting hurt."

"I'm going up to get another drink, do you guys want anything?" Elena asked standing up, Caroline shook her head but Bonnie asked for a coke.

Elena headed up to the bar, completely ignoring the looks she was receiving from Damon. "Hi, can I have two cokes, one diet and one normal please," Elena asked the cute bartender. He quickly poured her drinks and flashed her a smile. _Hm, he's cute. I mean he doesn't even compare to Damon but he's still pretty cute._

"Put it on my tab," Damon said charmingly as he shuffled closer to Elena. She blushed as she noticed his close proximity.

"Thank you," Elena said quietly, she took the drinks and turned to Damon. "You didn't have to do that you know."

"I know I didn't, but what are friends for," He replied, raising his eyebrows and sending her a smirk.

"Well thanks anyway."

Just as Elena turned away with her drinks, Damon grabbed her arm causing her to jump but she stopped just before the drinks spilt. _Phew._ She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"How about a game of pool?" He asked, his eyes staring at her intently causing Elena to just nod, unabled to speak.

"Let me just go and give Bonnie her drink, I'll be back in a minute."

When Elena returned to Caroline and Bonnie they were both looking at her questioningly. "Okay, so that was weird. Damon just asked me to play a game of pool with him."

"What did you say?!" Caroline asked and Bonnie sipped her drink silently.

"I just nodded, I couldn't even speak," Elena confessed, never had any guy had such an effect on her the way Damon did.

"Elena!" Bonnie said as she shook her head, Elena blushed and ducked her head sheepishly. _I blame Damon and his stupid, but beautifully captivating eyes!_

"Its fine, honestly. I don't want to get caught up in one of his stupid games and I won't. I promise I won't get myself hurt," Elena replied smiling softly at her new friends, surprisingly they smiled back at her and rubbed her arm.

"And we are here to make sure you won't. We're coming over with you, think of us as your back up or your bodyguards," Caroline said standing up with Elena and pulling Bonnie up with her. The three girls all brought their stuff over and sat down with Damon and Klaus. "So Elena, ready to get beaten?" Damon asked as he set up the pool table.

"Ha, in your dreams. I happen to be the master of pool."

"Game on, Gilbert."

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews, you don't know how much they mean to me! Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter :)**


	3. The Salvatores

"You really weren't lying when you said you were the master of pool," Damon said as he got into his car, despite her efforts at objecting to Damon giving her a lift back home, she could come up with no valid reason why she shouldn't. Before they left she had exchanged numbers with Bonnie and Caroline and promised to invite them over before they started school. They had told her to be careful with Damon and Elena had listened and assured them she could very much handle herself.

"That's because I never lie, I'm a good girl."

"Hm I'm sure you are," Damon replied eyeing her up and down. He started the car and once Elena had her seatbelt on he began to drive off. Elena waved at Caroline as they drove past her and laughed when Caroline blew her a kiss. _I can't wait to see them again, its unbelievable how nice the people are here everyone in Philly was so.. cold. Damon would soon fit in. _

After a minute of silence Elena broke the tension by turning on the radio, Damon frowned slightly but it soon dissipated when he heard Elena humming along to _Shake It Off _by Taylor Swift.

"Oh God, please don't tell me you're into Taylor Swift?" Damon groaned as her humming got louder and louder.

Elena shook her head and continued humming, "No I just happen to like this song." She gave him a smile and then began to sing.

**But I keep cruising**

**Can't stop, won't stop grooving**

**It's like I got this music**

**In my mind**

**Saying, "It's gonna be alright."**

**'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play**

**And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate**

**Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, sha-**

Elena let out a huff when Damon turned the radio off, "What did you do that for?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are an awful singer?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're so-" Elena said as she struggled to find the right word.

"Good looking? Confident? Good in bed?" He suggested wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Rude. Arrogant. Difficult." Elena finished. _Oh thank God I see Jenna's place.._

"And here I was thinking that you were just starting to like me.." Damon replied with a fake pout.

"Thanks for the ride," Elena said ignoring his comment, she quickly undid her seatbelt and climbed out of the car. He turned off the engine and got out, watching her until she disappeared inside completely.

"Hello?" Elena called as she got inside, she was immediately greeted by her aunt's voice in the kitchen, "Hey Elena, in here."

Elena followed her aunts voice and smiled when she saw her. "Hey Jenna."

"Hey, how was your day out with Stefan?" She asked as she starting preparing a salad.

"It was really good. He showed me around and then I met a few of his friends," Elena explained as she quickly washed her hands and grabbed the tomatoes out of the fridge before beginning to chop them up, Jenna grinned gratefully.

"Who did you meet?"

"Bonnie, Caroline, Lexi, Tyler and Elijah. I really got on with Bonnie and Caroline though."

"Ah I thought you would, they're nice girls. You should invite them over before school starts," Jenna commented, glad that her niece was settling in already.

"I think I will. So where's Jer and Alaric?" Elena asked, the house seemed awfully quiet.

Jenna's smile grew wider, "Oh they went out a couple of hours ago. Don't ask me where but I'm really glad that they're bonding so well."

"Me too. Hey, uh about Damon.." Elena trailed off when her aunt gave her a stern look, she carried on anyway. "What's up with him, I mean why is he so closed off?" _Well at least that came out more delicately than I worded it earlier with Stefan._

"You'll have to ask Alaric about that, I don't really know much about him. Only what I've heard from his parents and the people around," Jenna replied. Elena frowned _how would Alaric know? _

Her aunt took a look at her puzzled face and answered her question, "They're actually really good friends. It puzzles me too but apparently Alaric see's some good in him that we don't."

_Now is not the time for mystery solving Elena, you may not even be here for long. I know you like to fix things but just stay away from Damon. _"I think I'll go upstairs and unpack some more of my things, call me down when dinner's ready?"

Jenna nodded and switched on the radio before humming along to the song that was on, Elena let out a smile. _Now I know where I get that from.._

* * *

><p>The next day Elena woke up to the sound of laughter coming from her brother's room. <em>Why does that sound familiar? <em>She stretched her arms and let out a yawn before clambering out of her bed. She tiptoed into their adjoining bathroom and pressed her ear to his closed door.

"So you really once let Elena put make up on you?" The voice asked, still laughing. _Oh my god is that Bonnie?!_

"Yes regretfully and she still has the pictures," Jeremy confessed laughing, Elena laughed quietly at the memory. _Aw he's never willingly told anyone that before, he and Bonnie would be cute together.._

"Is Elena always this late getting up?" Caroline complained, clearly feeling left out. Elena glanced at the wall clock which read 10:25. _Wow, this is a first._

"No, she's usually first up. You can go and wake her if you want," Jeremy said with a grin, Elena scowled and quickly moved back into her bedroom as she heard the scuffling of feet. She jumped under the covers and shut her eyes just in time to here her door opening. _Phew._

Elena squealed loudly as she felt Caroline jump down on her bed, she resurfaced from under the covers and rubbed her eyes as if she'd just woken up. "Hey!"

"Are you coming over to Stefan's with us today?" Caroline asked as soon as she saw that Elena was awake. Elena rubbed her head before remembering that Stefan had mentioned that everyone was going over to his and that she was invited if she wanted to come. She quickly nodded as she saw Caroline's eager expression.

She gave Elena her biggest beam, "Great, now lets get you ready!"

"Where's Bonnie? I thought I heard her?" Elena asked, _she must really be hitting it off with Jer. I think she'd be good for him, maybe I should mention it to Caroline. _Then Elena thought back to Caroline scheming to get Stefan and Lexi together at the grill. _Maybe not.. _

"Oh she's still talking to your brother. He let us in this morning, they're really getting along," Caroline replied enthusiastically, although she was a little fussed that Elena had shown her little attention at all.

"Really? He's usually closed off with people he doesn't know," Elena confessed. _Maybe if I drop subtle hints then I won't be responsible if things go wrong._

Caroline thought hard for a moment, "How about we bring him over to Stefan's with us? They could spend more time together.."

"I think he'd like that." Elena smiled.

"Now get out of bed before I pull you out."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Elena was ready and the group of four quickly headed next door to the Salvatore's. Stefan greeted them with a huge smile and lead them into a room that Elena assumed was their living room. <em>Wow, this is like twice the size of Jenna's lounge. And this house, how do they not get lost everyday? Its like a maze..<em>

"It takes a while to get used to how big it actually is, I remember the first time I came over and I went off to find the bathroom on my own, it took me half an hour to find it and then took everyone else another half an hour to find me," Caroline whispered quietly to Elena who giggled, Stefan turned and raised his eyebrow at her but gave her a smile.

In the centre of the lounge were two large sofas and two smaller loveseats surrounding a rug which looked so soft that Elena just wanted to roll around on it all day. The sofas were all facing the flat screen tv carefully placed on the wall, next to it was a cabinet full of movies, being her curious self Elena was very tempted to go up and look at them all. _Maybe when no one else is around._ Various family photos were dotted around the room giving it a more homely vibe.

"Please don't tell me we're watching football all day," Caroline groaned as she glanced up at the tv which was currently displaying a football match.

Stefan grinned but shook his head, "You know I wouldn't make you suffer like that Care. Seeing as today and tomorrow are our last days of freedom I thought we could just relax, maybe watch a few movies and order a pizza. Then later we could use the pool? My mom and dad will be out all day so we have the house to ourselves and Lex, Tyler, Matt and Elijah won't be turning up until later. So its up to you what we do."

"Where's Damon?" Elena asked, soon regretting her question as Caroline raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at her. _Great way to sound desperate, well done!_

"Oh he probably won't be up until 1 or 2, he and Klaus were out late last night and got in around 4 and one of them brought a girl back with them," Stefan answered grimacing slightly, Elena immediately felt sorry for him. _I can't believe how different he and his brother are, Stefan seems so sweet and innocent._

"Don't your parents mind?" _Where did that come from, stop with the questions!_

"Dad just pretends like it never happens and I guess he tells my mom not to care either."

_Okay now you've finished giving him the third degree, please change the subject before you come out with anymore of these stupid questions. _"Now, I'm intrigued.. That huge movie collection over there looks pretty cool.."

Stefan grinned as Elena and Caroline both looked at him hopefully. "Go and pick out a movie each and we'll watch them both." They both let out a squeal as they ran over to the cabinet.

After watching both the movies that Elena and Caroline had picked out everyone else had began turning up and were all splitting off into different groups. Lexi and Stefan were sorting out drinks for everyone in the kitchen, Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt were all hanging out in the lounge and Tyler and Elijah were playing a game on the xbox which was soon lost on Elena and Caroline, so Caroline took this opportunity to show Elena around the Salvatore's house.

"God, how many maids do the Salvatore's have to hire to keep this place clean?" Elena half joked as Caroline took her up to the second floor.

Caroline laughed, "Mrs S actually cleans the place herself. They had a maid years ago but for some reason she just left Mystic Falls one day completely and never came back and that was a good few years ago when Stef was like 12 and Damon was 14."

Before Elena could reply Caroline put a hand over her mouth and pulled her into the nearest room. "Damon would kill me if he knew that we were in his room so we should probably keep quiet."

Elena gawped as she looked around, the room was the complete opposite to what she'd been expecting, not that she'd been thinking about Damon and his bedroom..Much. The walls were painted a pale blue and the bedspread matched. A small smile graced Elena's lips as her eyes landed on a small photo next to the bed of a young Damon, an even younger Stefan and his parents at a beach. Elena felt her heart melt slightly as she noticed how happy they all looked, _if only Damon's smile had never been replaced with that cocky smirk he now sports. _A guitar was placed carefully by the door, it looked worn out but it was still in pretty good condition. Elena noticed this and pointed to it, "Does he play guitar?"

Caroline shrugged, "No idea. Never heard him play. Now let's get out here quickly before he finds us in here!"

The two girls made it out in time before Damon left the bathroom and headed back into his bedroom, they quickly slipped back downstairs unseen.

* * *

><p>Later on in the evening the group all made their way outside to the Salvatore's pool. Elena had gone home to change into her bikini and leant one to both Caroline and Bonnie, Lexi had gone home saying that she had to say goodbye to some of her family that were visiting for the holidays and the guys had all borrowed swimming trunks from Stefan. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were all lying on the sun loungers and taking in the warm summer sun as they talked. The guys had already set up a volleyball net across the pool and were in the middle of an intense match, Stefan, Jeremy and Matt were on one team with Tyler and Elijah on the other.<p>

"So Elena will you be trying out for the cheerleading squad when we get back to school?" Caroline asked as she adjusted her sunglasses on her head.

"I don't know. I mean I may not even be here for long, hopefully my mom will call me soon and let me know," Elena answered with a sigh, as if on cue her phone began ringing from the table. Bonnie quickly passed it to her and Elena glanced at the caller ID. _Wow great timing mom. _

"It's my mom, can you let Jer know? I have to answer this.." Elena said before quickly answering the phone and heading back into the Salvatore's house for some peace and quiet. Bonnie quickly ran over to Jeremy to tell him what was going on and he soon got out, following his sister into the house.

"Hi mom," Elena greeted, her voice laced with fake enthusiasm. "What's up?"

"Hi sweetie, I called Jenna already but she said you were out with Jeremy. Is he there?"

Elena looked round and found her brother waiting in the doorway, she motioned for him to come closer and then put the phone on loudspeaker so that he could hear. "Yeah, you're on speaker now."

"Okay, well Jenna suggested that I told you rather than her telling you, but there's been some flooding at the house in Seattle so we're holding off moving until we've redone the house completely which means that it looks like we'll be moving in next year rather than this year, I hope you kids are okay with that." Elena and Jeremy both stared at each other in disbelief.

"So when will we see you mom?" Elena asked, determined to remain strong. She had to do this for her brother. _I've finally seen him smile properly for the first time since dad was here with us, I won't let you take that away from him mom. _

Miranda paused for a moment, "Hm well I won't be able to make it down for your birthday in November because Tom has a business meeting in Italy and he wants me to go with him, so I'll try my best to visit the week after. I have to go now, I'll call you next week," Miranda said before the line went dead. Elena just wanted to cry. Jeremy wrapped his arms around his sister, comforting them both. _You will not cry, not around Jeremy. You have to be strong for him._

"I'm uh just going to the bathroom, tell the girls I'll be out in a minute?" Elena asked a few minutes later as she pulled away from her brother. Jeremy nodded and offered her a small smile before heading back outside.

_Now where was the bathroom? I remember seeing one upstairs near Damon's room.. _Elena tried to retrace her's and Caroline's steps from earlier but soon found herself lost again. Noticing that it was completely silent, she assumed that Damon must've gone out or was not around so she dropped to the floor and finally let her tears out. _I wish dad was here, just one more time to hold me and comfort me and tell me that everything was going to be okay. _Too busy wiping away her tears, Elena didn't notice the audience watching her, feeling his heart break slightly as he watched her cry. Not knowing what to do, Damon let out a cough causing Elena to jump.

Elena looked like a deer caught in headlights, she immediately stood up and stuttered, "Uh I'm sorry.."

**AN: So did you like it? I had to change Elena's birthday from the show so it would fit in better with this story. I hope you liked this chapter, the more reviews I get the faster I'll update! Happy New Year everyone :)**


	4. The Other Side

"Are you okay?" Damon asked, cursing at himself mentally for asking such a dumb question.

Elena sniffed and quickly nodded, "I uh, just had a phone call from my mom."

"I heard," Damon replied before explaining, "I was about to come down to grab some food and I heard you and your brother on the phone."

"Oh," Elena let out softly before shivering slightly, she looked up and realised she was sat directly under the air conditioning.

"Hey, do you want to come in here for a while? I know Barbie means well but she might be a bit too much to handle at the moment," Damon said as he helped Elena up and into his room. _Why is he being so nice? I must look a mess.. _

Elena gave him a small smile and followed him back into his room, it was only then she noticed she was only wearing a bikini. "Do you have any clothes I could borrow? It's a little cold.."_ Why didn't I bring any spare clothes with me?!_

Damon turned and looked at her, noticing her bikini clad form. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before, she was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen, "Sure," He replied pulling a plain black t-shirt out of a draw and handing it to her. She quickly slipped it on and sat down on the edge of his bed awkwardly.

"Make yourself comfortable," Damon said as he turned his tv on and handed her the remote. She slid up his bed and rested her head on one of his pillows before flicking through the channels and opting for How I Met Your Mother.

Damon smiled when he noticed her choice and sat down on the opposite side of the bed, "Thank god you didn't pick Keeping Up With The Kardashians.."

Elena grinned, "Nah, that's probably more Caroline's sort of thing. But I never liked how they ended this show, I always rooted for Barney and Robin."

"Really? I thought you were more of a Robin and Ted girl."

"No, I like Ted but he was too safe for her. There was more passion with Barney," She answered before letting out a yawn, Damon smiled as he saw her eyes start to shut, for a moment he thought she'd already fallen asleep when he heard her mutter, "You know, you're not as bad as you make out you are."

He softly draped the blanket over her before tiptoeing quietly downstairs. When Jeremy saw him he quickly came over, "Where's Lena?"

"I found her outside my room, she didn't want to come down yet so she's in my room now. But I'm pretty sure she's asleep," Damon explained and Jeremy nodded, Damon found himself expecting the 'Hurt my sister and I'll hurt you' speech but was pleasantly surprised when Jeremy smiled and said, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Elena rolled over and looked over at the clock, noticing that it was 6:00 already she jumped out of bed and headed into the shower. Today was her first day at Mystic Falls High and although she had made some good friends already, she was nervous. She knew that people would realise she was new, it was a very small town after all. After her shower Elena blow-dried her hair before straightening it and applying a small amount of make up. She threw on her favourite pair of jeans, converse and a dark red tank top. She threw a cardigan over the top before shoving her things into one of her bags.<p>

After getting ready she quickly headed downstairs to find Alaric making breakfast with Jeremy, "Mm smells good. Where's Jenna?"

"Just got out the shower, she'll be out in a minute. You want some coffee?" Alaric asked, Elena nodded and he passed her a drink.

"Morning," Jenna sung as she walked into the kitchen, she walked over to Alaric and placed a soft kiss on his cheek causing Elena to smile. _They're so cute, I'm glad Jenna's happy._

"So, you two excited for school today?"

Both Jeremy and Elena sent her a glare causing her to laugh. Alaric handed them both a plate each of pancakes and they quickly cheered up. "Has your mom got in touch with you today?"

Elena shook her head, "No. Last time she talked to us was Saturday, why?"

"Oh, she mentioned to me that she was going to call you to wish you luck. Maybe she'll call tonight.." Jenna mused as she made herself a coffee. _I doubt it._

Elena and Jeremy shrugged it off and finished their pancakes in a comfortable silence. Elena glanced at the wall clock noting that Stefan would be here any minute to give her and Jeremy a ride to school. "Hey Jenna, we should probably go and wait outside for Stefan. See you later."

"Good luck!" Jenna said giving them both a hug before watching them walk out the door where Stefan was now waiting for them.

* * *

><p>"Hey Elena, over here!" Caroline called as she waved her arms frantically to Elena as she got out of Stefan's car.<p>

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Because she would never have found us on her own."

Elena could feel the eyes on her as she shut the door to Stefan's car. _Great. I wonder if it's going to be like this all day._Thankfully she spotted Caroline waving at her and walked over with Stefan and Jeremy. "Hey guys."

"Hi, you ready for today?" Bonnie asked, laughing at the faces Jeremy and Elena pulled. "It won't be that bad, I promise."

"How about we go and get your timetables?" Caroline suggested as she linked arms with Elena with Stefan on her other side. Bonnie and Jeremy followed behind, falling into comfortable conversation. Once they reached reception, Elena explained who she and Jeremy were to the secretary and finally received their timetables.

"Okay, so apparently we have an assembly in the hall first period and after that its normal lessons," Bonnie explained to Elena and Jeremy as she pulled her own timetable out of her bag, "We still have a good twenty minutes until we have to be there."

"Hey Jeremy," Matt said, greeting his new friend. Jeremy looked up and smiled, "Hey Matt."

"We've got football trials tomorrow. Do you wanna try out?"

Jeremy thought about what his mom had told him on Saturday, "I'll think about it."

"Great. The guys are all over there if you want to come sit with us?" _I feel a bromance coming along!_

"Okay. I'll see you all later?" Jeremy asked before pulling his sister into a quick hug, "I'll come find you at lunch."

Once Jeremy had left the girls and Stefan, they began to compare their timetables. "Does anyone else have Tanner for history?" Stefan asked, letting out a small groan. _Is he seriously that bad?! I guess I'll find out later.. _

"I do," Bonnie replied with a sigh.

"Me too," Elena chimed in, slightly grateful that she had Bonnie and Stefan with her.

"Ugh same. He's such an ass," Caroline complained.

"Oh come on, is he really that bad?" Elena asked, raising an eyebrow at her friends, they all nodded. She then went on to ask, "Who else has Mrs Anderson for English?"

Both Caroline and Stefan said, "Me!" Whilst Bonnie shook her head sadly.

After finding out that Elena had History with all of her friends, English with Caroline and Stefan, French, Math and Geography with Bonnie and Sports with Bonnie and Caroline. The rest of her subjects she had either Lexi, Elijah, Tyler or Matt in. _At least I won't be on my own._

After her first day at Mystic Falls high school, Elena felt herself fitting in well, despite all the whispering and staring as she walked down the corridor with Bonnie and Caroline. "Okay, so I was thinking about it and I might try out for the cheerleading squad.." Elena said, causing Caroline to squeal, "Great! The trials are tomorrow after school, I have Spanish last period so I'll meet you by my locker after school?"

Elena nodded, "I have Calculus with Bonnie so we'll meet you there."

"Speaking of Bonnie, I need to go and find her 'cause she's my ride home today. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Caroline said, she pulled Elena into a quick hug before leaving Elena on her own. She quickly grabbed her history textbook out of her locker and put it in her bag before heading outside where Stefan told her he'd meet her, but when she got outside she found Damon there instead. _Great, this is just what I need. I hope he's forgotten about his t-shirt, I really don't want to give it back yet. It's too comfortable. _

"Damon? Where's Stefan?" Elena asked, a smirk formed on his face as she approached him noticing every girl giving her a death glare.

"He texted me to tell me he was staying for football practise and said you needed a lift home," Damon explained and Elena felt slightly annoyed, _why would Stefan not text me? _She pulled out her phone and felt stupid when she noticed she had three missed calls and two texts from Stefan. _Oh._

"So why were you so eager to drive me home?" Elena asked, raising an eyebrow as she got into the passenger seat of his Camaro.

Damon smirked, "Don't flatter yourself. Stefan owes me now."

"Right."

"So how was your first day?" Damon asked as he put the key into the ignition and started it up.

"Uh better than I expected, though everyone kept staring at me. Oh and Stefan was right, Mr Tanner is the biggest ass I have ever met," Elena said letting out a sigh. Damon laughed.

"Oh come on, they're only staring because they're jealous. You're the prettiest girl at that school," Damon said, even surprising himself at the last part he had let slip out. _Whoah, did he just call me pretty?_

"Thanks," Elena mumbled as she blushed slightly and Damon's smirk was back. _Stop blushing!_

Once they arrived Elena quickly got out the car and muttered a quick goodbye to Damon before practically running to the front door. She fumbled in her bag for a key before realising she had left it in a different back, letting out a groan she knocked on the door hoping that Alaric or Jenna would be in, but unfortunately she got no reply. Damon watched her curiously before realising her situation, he parked his car before getting out and walking over to her. _Shit, why did this have to happen today?!_

"You want to wait in my house for someone to come home?" He suggested, Elena nodded gratefully and pulled out her phone to call Jenna. After getting no reply she sent her a quick text and put her phone back into her pocket. She followed Damon into his house and was then greeted by Mrs Salvatore.

"Hello Elena," She called out as she appeared from the kitchen wearing an apron and carrying a bowl of what looked like cake mixture.

"Hi Mrs Salvatore," Elena said politely, smiling at Damon's mother.

"Elena forgot her key and she can't get in so I said she could wait here," Damon explained before he turned to head upstairs, until his mom stopped him. "Uh uh Damon, Elena is a guest in this house so you will look after her and make sure she feels welcomed." _Damon seems different with his mom, I like her._

Elena grinned as Damon rolled his eyes at his mother's antics, "Do you need any help Mrs Salvatore?" Elena asked as she followed the two Salvatores into their kitchen.

"Please, call me Mary and if you wouldn't mind could you keep stirring this? I have to start preparing dinner before Giuseppe gets home," Mary answered handing Elena the mixing bowl. She then began gathering food from the pantry to prepare dinner.

"So where does Mr Salvatore work?" Elena asked as she started to mix.

"He runs a business over in Arlington, quite a long distance from here for work but we fell in love with this place so its worth it," Mary gushed as she starting preparing dinner, "Damon you don't mind Lasagne for dinner do you?"

Damon shook his head, "That's fine."

"Good. So how was your first day at school Elena? Jenna told me you were quite nervous."

"It was good. I'm lucky, I already knew Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie so that was quite comforting. It's strange how different this place is from Phildelphia."

Mary gave her a sympathetic smile, "It must be. Have you always lived there?"

"No. Well I lived in New York City until I was three so I don't really remember it much and then we moved to Philadelphia and lived there ever since," Elena explained whilst Damon and Mary listened intently, though Damon would never admit to it.

"Ah I always loved New York, Damon's never been," Mary replied, continuing to make the dinner.

"You should go one day," Elena said as she faced Damon. "My father used to take me and Jer back there on the weekends after we moved, he'd take us shopping, to see ice hockey and basketball games," Elena recalled softly, smiling as she thought about her dad. Of course she missed him but he had gone long enough for Elena to be strong about his absence.

Elena finished mixing the ingredients in the bowl and handed it back to Mary, "Thank you dear. Damon why don't you and Elena go and watch tv in the lounge? Your father will be home soon so he can help me out," Mary suggested as she kissed her son's cheek. Damon nodded before he and Elena went off to watch tv.

"I like your mom, she's lovely," Elena gushed, following Damon. Damon gave Elena a small, rare smile which surprised her as she assumed he would make some sort of sarcastic remark. _Hm he is different around his mom, I like this side of Damon._

After Elena and Damon had spent an hour watching tv and Damon helping Elena out with her history essay set by Tanner, Stefan arrived back home surprised to see his brother and Elena laughing and chatting away on one of the couches.

"Hey Elena, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked walking into the lounge after hanging shoving his jacket into the coat closet.

"Oh I left my key in the house and no one was home so Damon said I could wait here. How was football practise?"

"It was good," Stefan smiled, "Your brother was great. I really think he might make the team."

"Great. I'm glad he's fitting in so well, I was worried that moving here would upset him," Elena confessed with a huge smile on her face.

Stefan nodded, "I'm gonna go see mom. Do you two want any drinks?"

"Water would be great," Elena answered. Damon just shook his head.

A few minutes later Stefan came back with two glasses of water. He quickly handed Elena her drink and she smiled gratefully before taking a sip. "Do you need any help with your history essay? It was pretty harsh of Tanner making you do that on your first day here," Stefan commented as he sat on the couch opposite to Damon and Elena.

"Wait, he only made you do the essay?" Damon asked as he turned to Elena.

Elena nodded, "It was so I could get a good idea of the history of this town."

Damon looked angry for a moment but before he could say anything Mary came in, "Elena, Jenna's back now but I was just coming to see if you wanted to stay for dinner? We have more than enough."

Elena looked at Stefan and Damon before nodding, "That sounds great, I'd love to."

"What time is dad coming home? He promised he'd watch the game with me tonight," Stefan asked as he turned to his mother.

"He won't be back until late tonight, he just called to tell me that they've got a lot of work to do."

Elena turned to Damon who was now frowning intensely at the floor, she quickly reached over and squeezed his hand, he turned to face her and soon his frown disappeared. This didn't go unnoticed to Mary and Stefan who both looked at each other questioningly. Damon quickly pulled his hand away. "Stefan, why don't I watch the game with you tonight?" _Did I really just hold his hand in front of his mom and brother?!_

Stefan smiled, "Sounds good."

As Mary walked back into the kitchen, a small smile spread across her face. Her two boys were slowly reuniting and she couldn't think of any reason why except Elena.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the dinner Mrs Salvatore," Elena said as she took the plate that Damon had been washing and began drying it, she then handed it to Stefan who put it away.<p>

"It was a pleasure. Feel free to come over any time."

"I should probably get back now. I'll see you tomorrow Stefan?"

Stefan nodded, "I'll drive you a little later tomorrow, I'll see you at about ten to eight?"

"Okay. Bye Mrs Salvatore, bye Damon," Elena said as Mrs Salvatore gave her a hug. "Enjoy your football game!"

Damon stopped her quickly, "Hey I'll walk you home. I need to stop in and talk to Alaric about something."

Elena smiled, "Okay, bye Stefan."

The two walked out of the house in comfortable silence, once they were out of the house Damon stopped which then caused Elena to stop walking. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say thank you," Damon explained, "For calming me down earlier."

"Look I know you probably won't want to talk about it, but I get the feeling that you don't get on with your dad.."

"That's an understatement," Damon joked, laughing humourlessly.

"I'm always here if you want to talk okay?"

"Thank you."

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, how do you all feel about this side of Damon and how will Elena feel?;) Please review and I'll update as soon as I can. It means a lot to me that so many of you are enjoying this and reviewing so much, thank you!:)**


	5. Reality Sucks

As Elena sat in her math class with Bonnie she was almost excited to try out for the cheerleading squad, having been head cheerleader at her old school in Philadelphia she hoped it gave her a good chance. _Ah if only math class didn't drag on so much. At least I have Bonnie here and she's way better at math than me! _

"So is your brother still trying out for the football team today?" Bonnie asked as she turned to Elena, she'd already finished the questions set by their teacher. Elena grinned and nodded, "Yeah. So were you and Care on the cheerleading squad last year?"

"Yeah. I know Care really wants to make it as head cheerleader this year, she's extremely dedicated so I think she has a good shot at it."

"Are you busy Saturday night? I was thinking that maybe you and Caroline could stay over, Jenna and Ric are heading up to DC to visit Ric's folks for the weekend so it would be the perfect time," Elena suggested as she took a glance at Bonnie's work to make sure she had the correct answer, she mentally cheered when she saw that they had the same answer.

"That sounds great, I know Caroline would like that idea," Bonnie said with a grin before looking up at the clock, "At least we only have 5 minutes left."

Elena elbowed Bonnie gently, "I thought you were the one that actually liked math!"

"I do," Bonnie laughed out, "Unlike you I finished my work 10 minutes ago!"

"Ugh so rude!" Elena said as she scoffed jokingly, Bonnie poked her tongue out at her playfully.

A few minutes later Elena had finished the rest of her math problems and the bell finally rung, before Elena could even finish packing her bag up properly Bonnie had dragged her off saying that Caroline would kill her if they were so much as a minute late. _Its a good thing that Stefan and Jer's football trials finish at the same time as cheerleading, l really couldn't deal with another ride from Damon today. Maybe he's not as bad as I thought? Everyone told me he was the town's heartbreaker, an emotionless creature. But since I've been here how many girls have I actually seen him with? And he looked so vulnerable yesterday. _

"Earth to Elena!" Bonnie said as she waved a hand in front of her friend's face, Elena grinned sheepishly before blushing, "Sorry." _I have got to stop thinking about Damon. _The two girls quickly made their way over to Caroline's locker and were greeted with a stern look.

"You're late."

"Elena's fault. She completely spaced out for a minute back there," Bonnie replied raising her eyebrow at Elena. _Should I tell them about my moment with Damon yesterday? I mean they know I went there yesterday after school but I didn't exactly tell them the whole story.._

"Well she can do that later. We have ten minutes to get changed so lets go!"

After a long hour of training Elena was more than glad that she had been picked to be on the cheerleading squad and with Caroline being appointed head cheerleader, she had chosen both Elena and Bonnie to be her deputy head cheerleaders. The girls quickly gathered their stuff from their lockers and emerged back out onto the field where the guys were still trying out for the football team. Caroline and Bonnie had both kindly opted to wait with Elena for her brother and Stefan to finish. The three girls sat on the bleachers, when they weren't talking they would occasionally yell words of encouragement to their friends.

"Oh Care, I forgot to mention this to you earlier but I was wondering if you and Bonnie wanted to sleep over at mine on Saturday? Jenna and Alaric are both away for the weekend so it's the perfect opportunity," Elena said, she and Bonnie both shared a laugh as Caroline squealed and clapped.

"Sounds perfect! That's great actually! I was actually going to suggest that you two stay over at mine on Friday after practise but Elena your house is perfect, I mean it's right next to Stefan's!"

"And why do you care if it's right next to Stefan's?" Bonnie asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

The blonde blushed slightly as she realised what she'd said causing Bonnie to gape at her in shock, "Oh my god do you like Stefan?!"

Caroline pulled a disgusted face, "Ew no. He's like a brother to me!"

"Is it Damon?" Elena asked equally in shock.

"No! It's neither of the Salvatores! It's actually Damon's friend Klaus," Caroline explained grinning, Elena felt a wave of relief rushing through her for some unknown reason.

"So you're just using me to see if Damon's hot friend is there?" Elena teased, feigning hurt. Caroline laughed and poked her friend, "Of course I am."

"But seriously, how about we have a double sleepover? You two can stay at mine on Friday and it'll be a total girls night and then Saturday we stay at Elena's and go over to see the guys?" Caroline suggested, smiling widely as her two friends nodded in agreement. "Great, that's settled then!"

* * *

><p>After a long week of getting used to her school and more history essays from the asshole named Tanner, it was finally Friday and Elena couldn't wait to get to Caroline's. The girls had finally finished cheer practise, Elena quickly ran over to Jeremy and gave him a quick hug goodbye before running back over to Caroline's car where she and Bonnie were waiting for her. <em>I'm so glad Jer made the team, its nice to see him so happy. It's weird to think that he was in such a bad place before we moved here and now he's finally healing. <em>

"So 'Lena, we'll stop off at your place first so you can pick your stuff up and then we do the same at Bonnie's and then head back to mine?" Caroline suggested as Elena began nodding. When they finally reached Elena's house she slipped into her house and grabbed her things, she said a quick goodbye to Jenna and Alaric before rejoining Caroline and Bonnie in the car. They did the same at Bonnie's house and finally they reached Caroline's house.

As soon as they got to Caroline's the girls quickly all got changed into their pyjamas and brought a duvet and pillow each downstairs and set up a bed each on the sofas. They called and ordered food from the pizza place before settling down into their make shift beds and watching the movies they'd picked out. Once their food had arrived the girls fell into comfortable chatter as they ate.

"So Bon Bon, what's happening between you and Elena's brother?" Caroline asked as she took a sip of her second glass of wine, Bonnie blushed.

Elena grimaced, "Don't worry Bon, you don't have to tell us anything." _Yeah I really don't need to know.. _

Caroline turned and glared at Elena, "Fine. So 'Lena, any guy caught your attention here?"

"Nooo.." Elena dragged out, Caroline raised her eyebrow. _Okay, maybe Damon. I don't like like him, I'm just.. confused. He's different from any guy I've ever met before. It's complicated._

"Ugh you two are so boring! Anyway, did I tell you who I saw at the grill yesterday?"

"Klaus," Both Bonnie and Elena answered, rolling their eyes.

"How did you-?"

"You've already told us a million and one times," Bonnie replied rolling her eyes again. Elena just sat and laughed at her friends' antics. _I really do love them. _

After a late night of gossiping, eating and more gossiping Elena and Bonnie both struggled to wake Caroline up the next morning, even though it had been her idea to get up. An hour later the three girls headed over to Elena's where Jeremy was already waiting for them.

"Hey Jer," Elena greeted hugging her brother as she walked in the door, "Jenna and Ric already gone?"

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah they left at six this morning. Are you still planning to go over to the Salvatores'?"

"Yeah, you still wanna come with?"

"If you don't mind," Jeremy said giving a shrug, he looked up at Bonnie and gave her a sweet smile. _Aw, now that is cute. I've never seen him look so happy, even when he was with Vicki. Anyway Bonnie is a thousand times better for him than Vicki ever was. _

"We're just gonna go and set up upstairs and then we'll go," Elena replied before leading her two friend's upstairs. They quickly sorted the mattresses out on Elena's bedroom floor and soon returned down stairs to Jeremy. The four then headed over to the Salvatores' where Stefan greeted them chirpily. _Hm he seems happier than normal. _

"Hey, Stef can I talk to you?" Elena asked as she pulled him into the kitchen, the others headed into the lounge where Tyler, Elijah and Matt were already watching a football game on tv.

"What's up?"

"Spill. You seem different today, in a good way."

Stefan grinned, "I may or may not have a date with Lexi tomorrow."

"What?! That's great! Tell me everything, now," Elena demanded causing Stefan to grin.

"You realise how much you sounded like Caroline then? I should never have introduced you," Stefan teased before continuing, "We're going to the movies tomorrow followed by a meal at this cute little place called Sorrento's. It's in the next town over."

"That's great! Let me know how it goes."

"I will. Don't tell Caroline yet? I love her and everything but I don't want her scaring off Lex."

Elena nodded, "I won't. Should we go and join the others now?"

Stefan offered her his arm and the two were about to walk out when they were stopped by Damon. "Ah little brother, what are they all doing here?" _Nice to see you too Damon._

"I invited them over," Stefan answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Just make sure they stay away from me," Damon ordered, Elena flinched at his harsh tone. He quickly turned around and walked back upstairs. _Okay, what the hell?_

"Did I do something wrong?" Elena asked, feeling a little puzzled.

Stefan shook his head, "I don't think so. He has Kol round, he's always different when he's here."

"Kol?"

"Kol Mikaelson, Klaus' and Elijah's brother. They also have a sister called Rebekah, I think she's in your math class?"

"Does she have blonde hair?"

"Yeah, she and Lex are quite good friends."

"Ah. So how about we actually go and join our friends now?" Elena asked with a grin.

* * *

><p>A little while later Klaus had arrived and Caroline had a permanent blush across her cheeks. Instead of heading up to see Damon as she had expected, he had remained by Caroline's side all night. <em>I have to admit, he is pretty charming. <em>She caught Caroline's eye from across the room and sent her a grin, Elena and Bonnie were sat together laughing and talking about 'Klaroline', their new name for Caroline and Klaus as a couple. Elena's gaze quickly moved towards the door as she heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs, suddenly Damon came in looking angrier than she could ever have imagined. _Shit, what did we do this time to piss him off? _

"Klaus, I thought I told you to come up to my room. What are you doing talking to _her_?" He asked, looking disgustedly at Caroline. Elena noticed Caroline's smile disappearing and her confidence wavering slightly. Klaus squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Her name is Caroline, Damon. I'll be up in a while mate," Klaus replied, even his charming accent failed to dispel Damon's anger. Damon turned away and walked back upstairs in anger. _God, to think I started to like him!_

A good half an hour after Damon's disappearance back upstairs, Elena excused herself and quickly got up and tiptoed upstairs to the bathroom. She knew she'd seen one down stairs but she knew there was a slim chance she would ever find it again, the place was huge. She rushed past Damon's door not even daring to breathe, but stopped when she heard her name.

"So when are you going to bed naïve little Gilbert then?" She heard a guy ask, she scoffed quietly and frowned. _I assume that's Kol then. What an ass._

"I can't, I wouldn't. She lives next door, it would only complicate things and Jenna hates me enough anyway, poor Ric would be forbidden to see me," Damon joked, laughing humourlessly. Elena frowned even more.

"If I didn't know you better I'd say you liked her."

Damon gritted his teeth and laughed bitterly, "Like her? Oh come on she's just a child, plus have you heard her? She's a whiney little bitch."

Elena gasped as tears began to pool around her eyes. _How could he say that, especially after Monday._

"So who have you got your eye on tonight? Are we still on for Katherine's party?"

"Yeah. I haven't had a good fuck in a while and Katherine is certainly up for it," Damon replied, Elena could practically hear him grinning.

"I wonder if that idiot brother of mine is still coming with us," Kol said, his accent no where near as charming as his brother's.

"He better. Hopefully he'll be done with Barbie down there soon. I'm going to get myself a bourbon, you want anything?" Damon asked, Elena quickly ran to the bathroom when she heard shuffling, the tears still pouring from her eyes. _I just don't get it.. _

**AN: Hm I wonder if Damon was really telling the truth to Kol;) Please make sure you review and I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Maybe we'll get to see if Elena tells Damon what she heard...**


	6. Friends?

Almost an entire week had passed since Elena had heard what Damon said about her, it still stung slightly as she thought about it. _At least I know not to trust him, I've got myself out of this before I could get properly hurt. _After she, Bonnie and Caroline had gone back home they could tell that something was up, but instead of confronting her they had just tried to cheer her up by telling lame jokes and funny stories, Elena couldn't help but smile.

She sighed as she felt her phone buzz, noting it was Stefan she knew she should answer. She had been avoiding him all week as much as she could, "Hi Stefan," She sai putting on a happy voice.

"Hey 'Lena, I'm sorry I haven't seen you much this week," He apologised, Elena felt her heart sink. _You're not the one that should be sorry, I feel like such a bitch I shouldn't have ignored Stefan. _

"Oh don't worry about it! It's my fault too, I've been busy helping Care out with cheer practice and I had to get to school earlier so I walked."

"So how are you?"

"I'm..good. Just a little tired. How did your date go with Lexi?" Elena asked, trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible. _I shouldn't let what Damon say get to me and I shouldn't let it affect my friendship with Stefan, he's a good guy. He's not his brother._

"It was wonderful, perfect even. We're taking things slowly but I really like her," Stefan said letting out a sigh.

Elena's phone buzzed again alerting her that someone else was trying to call her, "Sorry Stef, I have someone calling me on the other line. I'll call you later?"

"That's fine. Why don't you come over? It's just me here and I thought we could start on our history project?" Stefan suggested.

"Sure, I'll be over in a while," Elena said as she ended the call, just before accepting her other call.

"El, hey! Haven't heard from you in a while, you didn't find a new best friend did you?" Jessica teased, Elena let out a small smile when she heard her old friend's voice.

"You know no one could replace you. Sorry, I've just been so busy at the moment! How's everyone in Philly?"

"Oh you know, the usual. We all miss you, so much has happened since you left. Hanna left Luke, Connor and I may have hooked up a few times and-" Elena glanced at her watch impatiently. She wanted to go over and see Stefan as soon as possible. As Jessica non-stop burbled at her, Elena occasionally muttered a few Oh's and Wow's but soon lost interest. _She's like a less classy and more bitchy version of Care and she brags waaaaay too much about her latest hook up._

"So any cute guys in Mystic Falls?" Jessica asked with a giggle as she finally stopped talking, Elena rolled her eyes. _Typical Jess._

"I guess there's a few. I guess my neighbours aren't too bad," Elena replied, causing Jess to cheer.

"Neighbours? As in more than one! Lucky you El, I'm still stuck with old Mr Yates next door," Jessica said, her voice laced in disappointment. "So have you hooked up with one of them yet?"

Elena frowned, "No. That's not really my thing, anyway I have to go in a minute I have plans."

"Hm still the same frigid Elena," Jessica teased, meaning no harm. "So can I hook up with one of them? My mom said I could come and visit you for a few days in December, if that's still alright?" _Has she always been so bitchy?_

"Uhm I'll talk to Jenna about it tonight and I'll get back to you. I've really gotta go now sorry," Elena said only somewhat apologetic.

"Okay bye El, love you!"

Elena heard the line go dead and shoved her phone back in her pocket and gathered up her history books before heading over to Stefan's. When she got there she threw her arms around Stefan who staggered back slightly in surprise but soon hugged her back, "Hey what's this for?"

"I just, I'm sorry I didn't make any time for you this week," Elena said apologising.

"I should've made time for you too, after all you are one of my best friends," Stefan said with a grin.

Elena smiled, "I am?"

"Yes."

"Hm I guess you're alright," Elena teased with a huge grin now. Stefan poked her slightly before the two went into the kitchen.

"I thought we could do our homework in here? There's loads of space and I'm starving," Stefan said, laughing as his stomach rumbled proving his point.

"Stef, there's space everywhere in your house, its enormous!"

Stefan laughed and shook his head, "Alrighty then, let's get started?"

* * *

><p>After two hours of research and writing, Elena was happy with the way that their project was going. Seeing Stefan again had reminded her how good of a friend he was to her and she knew she shouldn't have ignored him. After they'd finished their homework for the night she had helped Stefan make some pasta and then decided to eat with him since it didn't look like any of his family were coming back soon.<p>

"So where is everyone?" Elena asked as she stabbed the pasta with her fork.

"Mom's at the church helping to plan some sort of charity fundraiser, I think Caroline said she was going too."

Elena nodded, "Yeah, that's why Care and I are staying at Bonnie's on tomorrow night. Care was going to invite us over tonight but she told us she had to help out before trying to get us roped into it too."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I don't know, I guess it just reminded me of all the events I helped out with back in Philly and I sort of miss it," Elena admitted, "Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love it here. I just felt a little homesick. Anyway, where's your dad and Damon?"

"I understand. Dad's still at work, he's not getting in until late tonight and Damon, god knows where Damon is.."

Elena grimaced as Stefan let out a sigh, just as he thought he was getting his brother back Damon had gone back to square one. Elena decided to change the subject from the topic of Damon before it went further. "So I was thinking about trying to get a job, do you know any place that's hiring?"

Stefan thought hard for a moment, "There's the grill. Matt told me that they were looking for new staff the other day, you could try there?"

Elena nodded and smiled, "Thanks, that would be quite useful actually."

Her smile soon faded when she saw who had just pulled up in the Salvatore's driveway, _don't you have great timing Damon.. _

"Uh, you know what? I think it's time that I went now, Jenna will be home soon and I need to talk to her," Elena lied, glancing back out the window to see if Damon was still outside. Before Stefan could even register what she had said Elena had already reached the front door. She quickly brushed past Damon on the way out without giving him a second glance or even a smile, leaving a puzzled look on Damon's face.

When he saw Stefan in the kitchen he couldn't help but ask, "What's wrong with Elena?"

Stefan shook his head, "I have absolutely no idea. She was fine a second ago," He then realised his brother was actually showing real concern towards another human being, "Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't. Just forget I ever asked."

* * *

><p>Elena quickly gave Caroline a quick hug goodbye as she and Bonnie got into Alaric's car. Alaric drove Bonnie home first before taking Elena back to their house, "So Mary invited us all over to the Salvatore's for dinner tonight if you want to go, Jenna wasn't sure but she said you'd try to make it anyway," Alaric explained as he studied Elena carefully, she noticed this and raised an eyebrow.<p>

"That's fine, you know I get on well with Stefan. Why wouldn't I want to go?" Elena asked somewhat defensive, _is my blind hatred for Damon really that obvious?_

"It's just, we know how Damon can act around girls. I'm just worried he'd done something to upset you, I know what he seems like but underneath that act there is a real human with feelings." _Haha good one Ric!_

"No, it's fine. I'll go," Elena answered, sighing as they arrived back home. _Why should I be the one that has to avoid the Salvatores completely when Damon was the one that messed up? I think I should tell Care and Bonnie the truth, I do need their help to pick out a killer outfit for tonight. _

Elena got into the house but was soon stopped by Alaric, "Look Elena, I need to talk to you and Jeremy can you go and get him for me. Jenna's out and this is the perfect time," Alaric said now looking nervous, Elena nodded and ran up the stairs. She pulled Jeremy out of his room and pulled him down the stairs anxiously to hear what Alaric wanted to say.

The group of three all sat in the lounge, Alaric sat up straight whilst Elena and Jeremy spread out all over the sofas. "So what did you wanna talk to us about?"

Alaric cleared his throat, "I, well. I wanted you ask both of you for your permission to propose to Jenna. I kno-"

"What?! Oh my god yes!" Elena screamed as she stood up and threw her arms around Alaric. "You two are perfect for each other, you'd be the best uncle ever!"

Jeremy laughed at his sister's overenthusiasm and stood up and shook Alaric's hand, "I think you know you have our full permission."

"So have you picked out a ring yet? Do you need my help?"

Alaric grinned and shook his head before fumbling in his pocket, he quickly pulled out a velvet box and opened it showing Elena and Jeremy the antique ring, "It was passed down the family to me, when we went to see my parents last weekend they gave it to me."

"Aw that is so sweet! So when are you gonna do it?" Elena asked excitedly, Jeremy placed a hand on his sister's shoulder trying to calm her down.

"I don't know, I'll just do it when the moment feels right," Alaric answered, smiling and pulling Elena and Jeremy both into a hug, "Thank you for being so supportive."

"Any time, now I have to go and call Caroline and Bonnie about something important. Just, please tell us if you're planning anything?"

Alaric nodded and Elena headed upstairs leaving her brother and hopeful soon to be step uncle downstairs. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick iMessage to Caroline and Bonnie on their group chat.

**Elena: Hey, are you both busy today? This is an emergency and I need your advice! Can you two come over soon?xo**

Elena smiled as her friends both replied a minute later.

**Caroline: I'm leaving right now. I have to meet Klaus at 5 but I'm free now. See you in 10! **

**Bonnie: On my way! **

Bonnie was the first to turn up seeing as she lived slightly closer, but as Caroline had predicted she had turned up exactly ten minutes later on the dot. After being let in by Alaric they both rushed up to Elena's room. "So what's the emergency?" Bonnie asked as they both sat on her bed, Elena was sat on the seat fixed to her window.

_Now is my chance, do I tell them? _"Look, please don't hate me for this but I didn't completely tell you everything about what happened with Damon."

Bonnie raised her eyebrow as Caroline gasped in shock. Elena then went on to tell them about what had happened the night he found her crying, the night she comforted him and then what she had heard him say about her. Surprisingly they were both understanding throughout and the least bit judgemental.

"What a complete and utter asshole!" Caroline exclaimed once Elena had finished her story.

"As much as I want to say I told you so, I won't. What are you gonna do now?" Bonnie asked as she rubbed Elena's arm soothingly.

"Well there's nothing really I can do, I don't want to confront him I mean if he can say that about me, would he actually care if I heard? I don't want to avoid any of his family anymore, they're good people and Stefan's one of my best friends, I can't cut him out and I really don't want to either. And I have to go over there for dinner later, I don't know what to do!" Elena let out frustratedly, Bonnie gave her a sympathetic look before Caroline got up and started rummaging through Elena's closet.

"Care, what are you doing?" Elena asked, she and Bonnie exchanged puzzled looks.

"You have to look amazing tonight, he's probably just frustrated that you haven't slept with him already. I say you just rub it in his face how beautiful you are!" Caroline replied pulling out two dresses, one was an short, casual white dress and the other was a more sophisticated black one.

"I like the white one," Bonnie mused as she got up and helped Caroline find a pair of shoes to go with her dress.

"Oh my god those boots are so cute!" Caroline exclaimed pulling a pair of brown boots out of Elena's box of shoes which she had yet to unpack, "Do you mind if I borrow them?"

Elena shook her head and laughed, "No that's fine."

Once they were finally done the two girls helped Elena get ready for dinner at the Salvatores' before Caroline had to leave for her date with Klaus, leaving Bonnie and Elena on their own.

"Are you nervous?" Bonnie asked as Elena applied one last dab of mascara.

Elena nodded, "I guess. I mean, I don't know whether to confront him or not. What if there's a good reason for him saying everything he said?"

"Look, Damon Salvatore is not a good person and you can't trust him okay? I just don't want you to get hurt, be careful okay?" Bonnie asked as she hugged Elena.

"I will. Thanks Bon," Elena replied flashing her friend a smile, "I'll text you the details tonight."

The two friends said their goodbyes before Elena joined her family downstairs and the four headed to the Salvatores'. Once they were greeted by Giuseppe and Mary the four were led into the kitchen where Stefan was waiting. He got up and hugged Elena before patting Jeremy on the back. _Oh god, why don't they just hug.. _

"Is Damon going to be joining us tonight?" Alaric asked as Giuseppe passed him a drink.

"Yes, he's up in his room right now I'll ask him to come down in a minute," Mary answered as she set the table, Jenna helping her out.

"You don't mind if I go and see him?" Alaric asked, Mary shook her head with a smile. "Go ahead, it'll give me one less thing to do. Can you ask him to come down?"

"Of course."

After Alaric disappeared, Giuseppe made his way over to Stefan, Jeremy and Elena and began making conversation with them. Elena could have sworn he was checking her out, she pushed that thought out of her head although she couldn't help but take a slight disliking to him.

"So Elena what do you want to do when you finish school? Stefan here is hoping to get into medical school. I couldn't be more proud of him, at least I'll have one successful son." _Okay so I know I don't like Damon at the moment, but what an ass! _

"Dad," Stefan frowned a little, "I think I'll go and show 'Lena and Jer around properly before dinner."

He quickly pulled the two siblings away and pulled them into the lounge. "Sorry about that, he's always like that towards Damon."

"Why?" Elena asked, frowning. _I guess that explains why Damon is the way he is, but I cant start feeling sorry for him now. No. _

"I don't know," Stefan admitted, "I wish I could fix it."

* * *

><p>After a very pleasant dinner, well apart from the times when Giuseppe made snide remarks towards Damon, everyone headed outside and enjoyed the warm October evening. Damon and Alaric were laughing and joking around, Jenna was talking with Mary and Giuseppe whilst Elena, Stefan and Jeremy were hanging around the by the pool.<p>

"Stefan, do you mind if I go and grab another drink?" Elena asked as she stood up, drying her wet feet on the grass.

"No that's fine, do you want me to come with you?"

Elena shook her head before picking up her glass and slipping her shoes back on. She quickly headed back into the Salvatores' kitchen and found the open bottle of champagne, she picked it up and began pouring it into her empty glass.

"Elena?" Damon asked quietly as he entered the kitchen, Elena gasped as she turned around to face Damon and spilt champagne over the surface next to her glass. Damon walked over to her handing her a towel so she could clear up the spillage.

"Thank you," She muttered as she took the towel and mopped up the mess before setting it back on the side.

"Can I talk to you?"

Elena let out a sigh, "Okay."

"You know, you look really beautiful tonight," Damon confessed. _Okay sure, that would be sweet if it came from any other guy. I wonder how many other girls he's said that to this week._

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Elena replied dryly, Damon looked confused as he sensed the bitter tone in her voice, he really was trying.

"Have I done something to upset you? I thought we were agreed on being friends. You haven't been over here all week and you were constantly scowling at me throughout dinner."

"Oh I don't know if you're my friend you wouldn't have talked shit about me behind my back to Kol!" Elena retorted throwing her arms in the air furstratedly.

Damon paled and looked shocked, "You heard that? Why were you eavesdropping anyway?!"

"Eavesdropping?!" Elena scoffed angrily, "I was on my way to the bathroom! You're an ass Damon, now please leave me alone."

Elena tried to step around Damon but he grabbed hold of her wrist tightly. "Just let me explain."

He loosened his grip slightly as she turned to face him, "Explain what? How I'm probably the only girl in Mystic Falls that hasn't slept with you and I never will and you don't like that? I've heard how you use girls, it makes me sick Damon. I can't believe I ever thought you might be different," Elena let out before adding sarcastically, "I hope you enjoyed yourself at Katherine's party. You know 'cause you needed a good fuck'."

"I, its not like that okay? What I said, I never meant and I regret that more than anything. Kol has something against me and I can't let my mom find out, I have to protect her and if that means changing myself and lying to everyone I've ever cared about then so be it! I'm not as selfish as you think."

"What does Kol have against you?" Elena asked softening slightly. _Now what am I supposed to think? I don't think he's lying but what he said hurt. _

"I can't tell you that, hell I can't tell my own brother. I want to tell you Elena, I really do. Can you just trust me?"

Elena sighed, "I don't trust easily Damon and you broke that, you can't just expect me to forget that. I can forgive you but I can't trust you, not yet."

She held out her hand to him and he looked puzzled, "Friends?"

Damon nodded and shook her hand, "Friends." She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before picking up her drink and heading back outside. _I guess that was a start, if only I could help. _

**AN: So what did you guys think of that chapter? Thank you all for your lovely reviews, they really do inspire me! I have a couple of exams next week so I might not be able to update as much but I promise the next chapter will be up by next weekend. Please keep on reviewing, it means a lot to me:)**


	7. A Change Of Heart

After a brief interview at the grill with the manager and Matt showing her the basics of pouring drinks and running the bar Elena was now a waitress at the grill. She looked up when she heard the door open and smiled when she saw Matt returning from his lunch break. He quickly took his coat off and joined Elena behind the bar.

"Hey, were you alright here on your own? I'm sorry for leaving you."

"Chill! I've got everything covered. Anyway, it's not as if its busy in here.." Elena said gesturing to the old couple sat in the corner who were almost falling asleep on each other.

"You can go home now if you want to, I'll lock up in a while."

"I might as well stay, seeing as I'm getting paid for a full day," Elena reasoned before she felt her phone in her pocket and remembered that it had run out of battery, "Do you mind if I go and make a quick phone call? I promised Care I'd call her to let her know how I got on today." _I dread to think how many missed calls I have from her._

Matt nodded, "I'll go and wake those two up while you make a call, phones out the back."

Elena quickly hurried into the back room and found the phone on the wall, she quickly dialled Caroline's number and was surprised as her friend picked up on the first ring, "Hey Care, sorry my phone died and I've been working."

"You got the job? I knew it! Okay, now onto me. Klaus texted me, but I didn't know when to text back I mean if I do it too soon I'll look desperate but then if I ignore him for too long I seem like I'm not interested at all, and I am interested. You've seen the guy right?! How could you not be interested, those eyes and that voice..." _Okay that is sort of cute._

"Care, you're rambling now," Elena said letting out a laugh, "I'm finishing my shift at the grill soon why don't you come over and you can take some time to calm down. Do you know what time Bonnie and Jeremy are getting back from Charlottesville?" _I can't believe Bonnie asked him to go with her I know they said it wasn't a date, but it was totally a date._

"I'll pick you up from the grill, I just gotta change and then I'll leave. I don't think they're back until later tonight, I texted her but I got no reply."

Elena put the phone down before returning to Matt who had just returned from helping the old couple out of the door, "So slight change of plan. Stefan, Tyler and Elijah wanted to come over here to watch the game on the flatscreen. Bekah and Lexi are coming too if you want to stay and join us?" Matt suggested as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Uh Care's heading over here to pick me up in 10 minutes but I'm sure I can persuade her to stay. Doesn't Robert mind?" _I don't want to get into trouble on my first day.._

"As long as I clean the place up afterwards then he's fine with it," Matt explained as he pulled out a couple of freshly washed glasses. "You want something to drink?"

"Just a soda please," Elena said as she saw Stefan's face at the door. She quickly made her way over and was surprised to find Damon and Klaus stood behind him.

"Hi," She breathed out as her eyes focused on Damon's. His eyes locked with hers and the two were silent. _Will someone please say something!_

"So you got the job here?" Stefan asked as he walked in, with Damon and Klaus both following. Damon tried hard not to look interested what Elena was saying and tried to converse with Klaus.

"Yeah. I like it here already," Elena answered just before she saw Caroline at the door, "Oh crap I forgot about Care!"

The mention of Caroline's name sparked up Klaus' interest as he turned his head to the door and saw her. She quickly noticed him and made her way swiftly passed her to Elena. "'Lena can I talk to you for a second?"

Elena shot Stefan an apologetic look as he returned next to his brother, Klaus turned round to watch Caroline.

"I'm sorry Care, I didn't realise he would be here. Matt only just told me they were turning up to watch the game here," Elena explained, giving Caroline a soft smile, "You know he's watching you right now."

"You know Damon's watching you too," Caroline commented and Elena turned to Damon who turned away as soon as he saw her looking. "We might as well join them, you get to spend some more time with Klaus.."

"Fine," Caroline said sighing in defeat, although she was secretly glad to be there. "What's going on between you and Damon? He seems different again since your little moment at his."

Elena rolled her eyes, "We did not have a moment Care, we just agreed to be friends."

"Fine, whatever you say. Before we go and join them, do you think Klaus likes me? I just don't want to make a fool of myself.." _She's so sweet, I wish she could really see how much he likes her. It's obvious he does._

"Trust me, he likes you."

Caroline gave her friend a quick hug and the two girls joined the rest of the group, Elena took her seat next to Damon and Stefan whilst Caroline and Klaus sat behind them. Elena leaned over towards Stefan as discreetly as possible. "What's Damon doing here?"

Stefan shrugged, "I was meant to watch the game with our dad but he had to go into work so Damon offered to watch it with me and then Matt called and asked me to hang out here so Damon and Klaus came too."

A little while later Rebekah, Lexi, Elijah and Tyler all turned up. The group all watched the game on the flatscreen tv in the bar although Elena found it difficult to concentrate with Damon sat so close next to her. After Stefan got up and left her alone to join Lexi, she turned to Damon who was already staring at her jumping slightly as they made eye contact.

"Hey, uh you're good friends with Klaus right?" She asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah, why?"

"Does he like Caroline? Like really like her?"

"Did Barbie force you to ask me this?" Damon asked smirking, Elena shook her head.

"No but she's worried that he doesn't like her as much as she likes him," _wait I probably shouldn't be telling him that Care would kill me. _"Please don't tell him I told you that.."

"We're men we don't talk about our feelings," Damon replied raising an eyebrow at Elena before continuing, "But I think he really likes her."

Caroline interrupted the two as she leaned forward and tapped Elena on the shoulder. "Lena, I forgot to ask you earlier.. Do you think we should extend cheer practise on Tuesday for an extra hour or should we just add in another practise on Thursday seeing as we have the game on Friday?"

Damon stopped and turned to Elena, "You're a cheerleader?"

"Yes she is, one of my deputies actually," Caroline answered for Elena, "So what do you think?"

"Practise on Thursday, it's closer to the game day and we can make sure that everyone's ready," Elena answered turning to face Caroline.

"Great we'll let everyone know tomorrow. Do you mind if I leave now? Klaus.." Elena cut her off and smiled at her friend. _They're so cute!_

"Go ahead Care."

"Are you sure? I feel bad leaving you."

Elena smiled and shook her head, "Hurry up and go before I push you out of that door."

Caroline hugged her friend goodbye before disappearing out of the door following a happy looking Klaus, Elena smiled as she watched her friend before turning back to Damon who was smirking at her amusedly.

"What?" Elena asked, checking herself feeling self conscious. _Did I spill something on myself?_

"Its just, that's the first girl I've seen have such an effect on Klaus," He commented chuckling to himself.

"Just because every girl has such an effect on you. They all practically throw themselves at you," Elena teased and saw Damon physically tense up, sensing that she'd said something wrong she quickly apologised, "Sorry I didn't mean it like that, I was just joking." _Shit what have I done.._

"It's okay," He said gruffly before downing the rest of his drink, "Excuse me."

He got up and whispered something to Stefan before walking out of the grill leaving Elena even more puzzled. She quickly found her coat and slipped it on before following Damon out of the door, making sure she stayed a good distance behind him until he stopped. Fortunately for her, he didn't get in his car and continued walking until he reached the liquor store. Elena stayed outside and hid behind a car as she waited for him to come out, once he made his way out clutching a brown paper bag. Once he started walking she resumed following him up until he reached the woods, she hesitated before following him in.

"I know you're following me," Damon said, startling Elena. He stopped walking and turned around to face her.

"I um," She stuttered and looked down, "Sorry."

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

Elena nodded and walked over to him, the two fell into a comfortable silence as Damon occasionally took sips from the drink inside his bag. Eventually they reached the lake and both of them sat down on the edge of it. Elena took her shoes off before dipping her feet into the cool water, Damon raised his eyebrow at her and smirked.

"You're crazy," Damon mused as he took another swig from his vodka bottle.

"And? It's called having fun, maybe you should try it," Elena bit out as she smelt the alcohol on his breath.

"This is my fun," He claimed as he held up the bottle, Elena rolled her eyes and grabbed it off of him before taking a sip. _Ew how can he drink vodka like that. _ Damon raised his eyebrow at her and took back his bottle. _That probably wasn't the best idea. _

"Take off your shoes," Elena commanded giving Damon a pointed look. He quickly obeyed and took off his shoes and socks before dipping them into the lake.

"Anyone ever tell you you're bossy?"

"I am not!" Elena exclaimed as she hit his arm, he reached down and gathered some water from the lake before flicking it at her. "Hey!"

Elena's eyes went wide before splashing him back, just as his hands went down to cup more water she quickly shoved him into the water laughing hysterically at his stunned face.

"Elena Gilbert I am gonna get you back for that," He replied as he stood up. Elena gulped as she noticed his soaked black V-neck clinging to his abs, Damon smirked at her expression and pulled his shirt off Elena's mouth opened wider.

"See something you like, Gilbert?" He teased as he smirked. Elena rolled her eyes and backed away as she saw him coming towards her. She began running as she saw his pace quicken but was too slow. She threw her coat at him and he quickly dropped it on the ground as he began chasing after her.

Once he caught her he picked her up and carried her bridal style towards her lake, despite her kicking and squirming he managed to keep hold of her and as soon as he was close enough, threw her into the lake. She spluttered as she resurfaced from the water and shot Damon a glare.

He joined her in the water and the two started laughing together, Elena laughing so much she fell straight back into the water. "I guess I take back what I said earlier.."

"And what was that?" Damon asked as he helped her back out of the water and slipped her coat back around her to help warm up.

"You're not as serious as you look. You know Salvatore, I kinda like you." _Wait did I just say that?_

Damon shot her a smirk, "Good to know."

The two fell back into a comfortable silence as Elena shut her eyes and gently leant her head on Damon's shoulder, she soon drifted off to sleep and Damon watched her for a while. He slipped her shoes back on, thankful that she was only wearing flats and picked her up. He carried her through the woods and through the town as he found his car. He slipped her into a backseat and put her seatbelt on before getting into the drivers seat and putting the key into the ignition.

Once he pulled into his driveway he sat in his car for a brief second and watched her as she slept peacefully. Maybe, just maybe he kinda liked her too.

**AN: Hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry for the delay in updating. I'll make sure the next chapter is up by Friday. Please leave a review, they really inspire me to write:) **


	8. After Hours

The next day at school Elena found herself wedged between Bonnie and Caroline as the two discussed _wait what were they talking about? I should probably listen since Caroline has mentioned my name about five times in the past minute.. _

"So if he's allowed its going to be awesome!" Caroline exclaimed as she excitedly tapped her manicured fingers on the lunch table.

"I'm sorry, what's going to be awesome? I kinda spaced out," Elena admitted sheepishly. _I really need to pay more attention!_

"Stef's Halloween party! He asked his parents if he can have the party at his this year, its usually at the Mikaelsons'."

"Right, so why is it gonna be at the Salvatores' this year?"

Caroline scoffed, "You really weren't listening were you? Uh have you seen the Salvatores'?! It's the biggest house in town and just imagine it decorated for Halloween, its the perfect place!"

Just before Elena could reply, Stefan and the rest of their friends made their way over and sat around their usual lunch table. "So?" Caroline asked, pointedly looking at Stefan.

His face broke out into a grin, "When can you start helping me plan?"

"You should know by now that she's already planned the whole thing out," Bonnie replied rolling her eyes, causing everyone to laugh and Caroline to huff before she started searching through her bag.

"Aha!" Caroline cheered as she found her notebook, she shuffled closer to Stefan and the two started discussing details.

"So have you picked out a costume yet?" Elena asked as she turned to Bonnie, Bonnie shook her head. _Ah I need to find something good this year too._

"Not yet, maybe we could all head out to Charlottesville for the day and find some outfits there? I know this great store."

Elena smiled, "Sounds good. I don't know whether to go with something scary or sexy, I don't want to look too slutty though."

"I have the perfect idea!"

* * *

><p>"Jer?" Elena called out as she knocked on his bedroom door, he immediately opened it and greeted her with a smile.<p>

"Hey, what's up?"

"Did you hear about the Stefan's Halloween party?"

"Yeah, Stefan told me about it at football practise."

"Great, so do you know what you're gonna go as yet?" Elena asked as she walked in and sat down on his bed, Jeremy sat down on his desk chair and shut the lid on his laptop.

"Well I was thinking about going as a wizard if Bonnie still wants to go as a witch.." _Couples costumes? Wow I wonder what happened in Charlottesville._

"Jer, what happened between the two of you in Charlottesville? You two have said hardly anything about it!" Elena accused, wanting to know more.

Jeremy began to smile, "Well..I went to meet some of her family. A few cousins and one of her aunts, her Grams lives here in Mystic Falls. Anyway, I ended up taking her on a date.."

Elena squealed and Jeremy laughed, "Are you two dating now?" _I can't believe it! I've never seen him look so happy before, she's so good for him._

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that, Bonnie was sort of worried about how you'd react and so we're not official or anything. Could you talk to her? I really like her 'Lena."

"Of course," Elena agreed smiling, she quickly pulled out her phone from her pocket and typed a quick message.

**Bon, need to talk 2 u. Meet me the grill tomorrow before my shift? -E xo **

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'm glad you're happy Jer," Elena commented as she hugged her brother. _I haven't seen him smile so much since dad was alive. _

"Me too."

The next day after school Elena walked straight to the grill where she took over from one of the daytime waitresses. She changed into her uniform before re-emerging from the office to find Bonnie waiting for her.

"You wanted to talk?"

Elena nodded, "I was talking to Jer last night and he told me about what happened between the two of you last weekend. You know I've never seen him so happy before and I love that. If you want to be with my brother I will support the both of you. You make my brother happy Bon," Elena said as she leant forward and hugged her friend, Bonnie hugged back and smiled tearfully.

"We talked a lot, he told me about your mom and your dad. I know you already told me and Care but it felt different with him opening up to me," Bonnie admitted.

"Really? See you bring out the best in him," Elena replied nudging her friend, "I think you should go and talk to him."

"I will. Aren't you going to be lonely here?" Bonnie asked as she glanced around the empty grill.

"Nah, it'll liven up in a while. Besides I've got all of my Calculus homework with me, I'm not like you I didn't finish it in the class," Elena said rolling her eyes but smiling at Bonnie fondly.

"See you tomorrow 'Lena," Bonnie said hugging her friend before walking out of the grill. Elena smiled as she wiped down the surfaces, after cleaning the rest of the place up and serving customers she dug out her homework from her bag and began working. An hour later she gave up on her homework and shoved it back in her bag, when she came back out to the bar she smiled surprised when she saw Damon.

"Hey," She greeted as she walked down to his seat, still behind the bar. He looked up at her and grinned. _Wow, he is actually capable of doing something other than smirking! It's pretty sweet. _

"Hi."

"Can I get you anything?" Elena asked, trying to sound casual though she was pleased to see him.

"Scotch, neat please."

Elena poured out his drink and passed it along to him, she glanced at her watch and noticed that it was nearing seven. She looked around the grill and noted that everyone seemed fine and no one would need serving yet. She grabbed her bottle of water and pulled off her apron before walking around the bar and taking a seat next to Damon.

"So I hear that Stefan's holding the Halloween party at yours this year," Elena commented as she took her seat.

Damon nodded, "Yes, Barbie was round earlier and they were planning." _Typical Care.._

"So what are you going as?" Elena asked grinning.

"I don't know. Probably the same as last year, Jack the Ripper."

Elena scoffed, "Come on you can't wear the same costume as last year! Look me, Bonnie and Care are all heading down to Charlottesville one day this month to buy costumes, you should come with us." _Did I really just suggest that? Bon and Care will kill me!_

"Really? You want me to go girly shopping with you, witchy and Barbie? You know they hate my guts," Damon commented as he raised an eyebrow at her and took a sip of his drink.

"They don't hate you," Elena said and Damon shot her a strange look, "Okay maybe they don't exactly like you but I'm sure they'll probably bring Klaus and Jer along and probably Stefan. It'll be fun I promise, I don't want to be surrounded by all these couples!"

"Fine," Damon agreed reluctantly, Elena burst out into a grin and kissed Damon's cheek shocking them both. _Why did I just do that? Why doesn't it feel awkward, I mean why did that feel so right?_

"Thank you."

Two hours later the last customer walked out of the grill leaving Elena and Damon alone, she locked the doors so that no one else could come in whilst she cleared up. "Do you need any help?" Damon asked as he watched her wiping up the tables.

"I don't have much to do, just put the glasses into the dishwasher and mop up. I can do it on my own," Elena insisted as she looked up at him.

"Where's the mop?"

Elena sighed, "In the cupboard in the office."

Damon disappeared into the office and reappeared a minute later clutching the mop and bucket, he filled it up by the tap and added the cleaning detergent. He quickly got to work and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

"So, you never really told me much about yourself.." Elena started off, trying to encourage Damon to open up to her a bit more.

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know, did you ever go to college?"

Damon shook his head as he mopped, "No, I never really decided what I wanted to do. My father runs the lawyer firm down in Arlington and he wanted me to go into business with him but I decided against it, I know that's what he's pushing Stefan into now." _I really don't like Giuseppe, I can see why Damon acts the way he does sometimes.. His father seems like such an ass. _

"I think I'd like to travel," Elena mused, mostly to herself. "I want to see the world."

"Where've you been before?"

"Just a few different states, California, Hawaii, nothing really special. I'd love to go to Italy, it's where my dad proposed to my mother," Elena replied, sighing softly as she mentioned her parents. _Oh dad, if only you were still here. _

"My grandparents live in Italy, in a small town near to Naples. I've never been there because they always come to visit us here."

"Wait, you have family in Italy? That's so cool!"

"I am half Italian Elena, the clue is in the name _Salvatore.."_

Elena blushed, "I never realised. God I feel like such an idiot now!" _Really Elena, how did you not figure that out! Especially when his dad is called Giuseppe! Seriously!_

Damon grinned as he watched her collect the glasses and put them into the dishwasher. "So what do you want to do once you finish high school?"

"I think I'd like to go into journalism, I've looked at courses at Whitmore and they look good. I don't really want to go back up to Philadelphia, not with my mom anyway."

Damon finished up and handed the mop and bucket back to Elena, once she cleaned it up and placed everything back into the cupboard she grabbed her jacket and bag before meeting Damon back out front. They both walked carefully over the clean floor and reached the door, Elena shut the lights off and locked the place up once they were out.

"So I guess I'll see you soon?" Elena asked as they stood awkwardly outside the grill.

Damon laughed, "You really think I'm going to let you walk home on your own this late at night? Come on, I'll give you a ride. I'm going home anyway."

* * *

><p>"So I invited Klaus to come with us to Charlottesville this weekend. Bonnie you're welcome to invite Jeremy and Elena we could ask whoever you want as well, maybe someone you like," Caroline suggested as they sat at their usual table outside.<p>

"Well uh, I already invited someone.." Elena trailed off when both her friends looked up at her. _Now is my chance to tell them. _

"Who?" Bonnie asked, suddenly more interested.

"Damon."

"What?!" She and Caroline both yelled at the same time causing people to look at them. Caroline glared at them and they quickly turned away.

"Why would you do that? Are you insane?" Bonnie asked.

"I just, I don't know. He's not that bad, we talked the other night and I got to know him a little bit, the real Damon and not the front he puts up to everyone. Besides, he and Klaus are good friends," Elena defended, feeling slightly angry at their reaction to Damon. She then realised that they didn't see him the way she did, they never got to see the fun or the good in him. Maybe one day he would let them see it.

"Just give him a chance, please?" Elena pleaded, _they deserve to see what I see. He's not a bad person. _

"Okay," Bonnie said slightly reluctantly and Caroline nodded in agreement, "Okay."

**AN: I'm sorry if this chapter is a little bit shorter but the next one will be a lot more interesting. *Maybe* you might get to find out Damon's secret!;) Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter, the more reviews the quicker I update! Thank you for all of your support so far.**


	9. The Gentleman

"What time are Klaus and Damon getting here?" Caroline asked impatiently as she tapped her foot and let out a huff. _There it is.. The thousandth time she's asked me that today. _

Elena shot her friend an exasperated look, "It's only 9am, they'll get here when they get here. They'll be here by ten."

"Ugh men!" Caroline complained, causing Alaric to chuckle as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Ric," Elena greeted as she gave Alaric a smile.

"Morning Elena, morning Caroline. You girls want some coffee?" He asked as he made his way around the kitchen, Elena and Caroline both agreed and were soon handed their own mugs of coffee each.

"Thanks," Elena said as she received her drink, "So when are you going to do _that thing?" _

Caroline soon looked interested, "Ooh what thing?" _Oops, sorry Ric!_

"Ehm-"

"The thing where he's going to propose to Jenna, right Ric?" Damon answered for him as he walked into the kitchen, Klaus following suit. Caroline let out a squeal and clapped, once she saw Klaus she immediately got up and greeted him with a kiss. Damon sent Elena a small smile and sat down next to Alaric.

"Who let you in?" Caroline asked as she and Klaus sat down next to each other.

"Little Gilbert. He and witchy are sat outside," Damon answered as he grabbed Alaric's cup and took a sip of coffee.

"Right. So we best get going then," Elena concluded standing up, the others all headed outside whilst she waited to talk to Alaric. "So when are you going to do it?"

"I don't know.. I want the moment to be perfect."

"It'll be perfect whatever you do!" _It really will be, I hope he realises that. _

"Next week. I want to take you, Jenna and Jeremy out to dinner. Do you think she'd like that?" Alaric asked, Elena gave him a quick hug and nodded.

"She'll love it. Thank you Alaric, for making her happy."

Alaric smiled as he watched his soon-to-be step niece walk out the door to join her friends. As Elena reached the front porch she pulled the door shut and raised an eyebrow when she saw Caroline ordering all of her friends around. _Oh dear this doesn't look good._

"What's going on?" Elena asked as she stopped beside Caroline.

"Ah Elena, there you are. We were just deciding who's going in which car. Now we have two cars, Bonnie's car and Klaus' car. Obviously I will be going with Klaus and so Jeremy you're going with Bonnie. That leaves Damon and Elena, I'll leave it up to you two to decide," Caroline ordered around.

"How kind of you to let us decide," Damon muttered rolling his eyes, Elena snickered at his response causing Caroline to glare at her.

"I'll go with Barbie and Klaus," Damon then decided, Elena looked from her brother and Bonnie to Damon, Caroline and Klaus. "Me too, sorry Bon but I don't want to be the third wheel between you and my brother."

Bonnie nodded and gave her friend a grin, "See you all there."

* * *

><p>"Oh come on guys, look happy! You get to ride in the cool car," Caroline cheered as she buckled up her seat belt. Damon and Elena groaned as Klaus smiled at his crazy girlfriend.<p>

"She is an utter delight isn't she?" Klaus mused as he kissed his girlfriend's cheek, Caroline blushed and smiled. Damon and Elena both made fake vomiting noises.

"Oh yeah she's a real delight!" Damon uttered sarcastically, he and Elena shared a look and laughed both earning themselves a glare from Caroline and a laugh from Klaus as he began to drive behind Bonnie's car.

The four sat in a comfortable silence until Caroline started to play around with the radio, settling for her favourite station she sat with a content smile as she watched her boyfriend, occasionally looking behind her to see Elena and Damon exchanging small smiles at each other, even she had to admit that they looked pretty happy when they were together.

"So 'Lena, I was thinking that maybe we should come up with a new workout for cheer. The moves you showed us before looked really good and I think we should use some of them," Caroline suggested as she pulled up the Note app on her phone and began typing away. _Oh Care, do you ever stop?_

"Yeah that would be cool, my friend Jess is the head cheerleader now at Philadelphia so when she comes down to visit I'm sure that she'll be happy to show us some more moves."

Caroline smiled, "When is she coming to visit?"

"Hopefully December. I should probably warn you about her though, stealing people's boyfriends is practically her hobby," Elena warned sighing.

"She ever steal yours?" Caroline asked, frowning slightly. Perhaps she wouldn't like this girl. She looked back and noticed Damon listening intently to every word that Elena was saying.

"No, I never had a boyfriend that she could steal. I mean I liked various guys but nothing ever serious.."

"Why were you friends with her?" Damon asked softly, surprising Elena and Caroline.

"Well, she was always loyal to me. I could trust her with any secret and when my dad passed away she really helped me through it. She made sure that everyone gave me the space I needed, she was always there when I needed to cry or when I needed someone to talk to. She is a good person, she just has her faults," Elena answered truthfully, smiling to herself slightly.

A little way into the journey _Shake It Off _came onto the radio and Elena looked at Damon with a smirk, he let out a groan but laughed as he heard her humming along to it. Caroline and Klaus both exchanged a quizzical look before smiling. Soon Caroline and Elena were both singing along and Klaus couldn't help but join in.

"Seriously Niklaus, you too?" Damon asked teasingly and raising an eyebrow at his best friend.

"Oh come on mate it's not that bad," Klaus replied grinning, Caroline quickly leant over and placed a kiss on his cheek. "See she loves it."

"You're the odd one out Damon," Caroline teased, her tone held no bitterness at all._ I think she's warming up to him, I hope so anyway. _

"And you're just odd Barbie," Damon replied laughing. Elena smiled and felt her heart warm at the banter going on around her.

* * *

><p>Eventually they arrived in Charlottesville and met up with Jeremy and Bonnie. "Before we look for costumes, can you two help me find a dress? Alaric is taking us all out for a meal next week and I think he's going to propose to Jenna so I need something nice to wear.."<p>

"Sure! There's a really cute boutique a few minutes away from here," Bonnie replied as the three girls linked arms, Klaus, Damon and Jeremy all rolled their eyes and followed the girls.

Once they reached the boutique Caroline took charge and started scouting for dresses that she thought Elena would like, a few minutes later she came running back with three dresses and dragged Elena along to the changing rooms. Bonnie and Jeremy hung back and looked around the shop whilst Klaus and Damon followed Caroline and Elena.

"Here, I think this one will look great on you," Caroline said as she handed Elena a strappy black lace dress, _now lets just hope it looks as good on._ Elena quickly hurried into the changing room and emerged wearing the dress.

"So how does it look?" Elena asked as she twirled, Caroline clapped and nodded in approval.

"Lena you look stunning! Ugh that is so perfect!" Caroline exclaimed, Klaus and Damon both looked up to see what all of the fuss was about.

"Beautiful," Damon breathed out quietly enough for only Caroline and Klaus to hear, Elena remained clueless. Caroline and Klaus both exchanged looks before Caroline intervened, "I think I'm going to have a look around for myself and Klaus you're coming with so I'll meet you two out front in a minute."

Once Caroline and Klaus had left the two alone Damon looked back at Elena, his eyes wandering all over her dress clad body. "So do you like it?" Elena asked playfully as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah," Damon coughed, "You look just fine."

Elena laughed, "Just fine? Well don't you know how to sweet talk a woman!"

"Fine. You look beautiful, I really mean it."

"Thank you," Elena said lightly as she blushed, she headed back into the cubicle and got changed into her own clothes knowing that she didn't need to try on the other dresses, she'd found the right one. Once she emerged back out of the changing room she joined Damon and he followed her up to the counter. Elena was just about to fish out her purse to pay the guy behind the desk when Damon took money from his wallet and handed it over. Elena looked at Damon in awe and then picked up her bags and thanked the guy at the desk.

"You didn't have to pay you know, that dress was expensive," Elena said they walked towards Caroline and Klaus. _I can't believe he just did that! _

"I wanted to. Elena, I have enough money to buy you millions of those dresses, buying one doesn't make much of a difference."

"Well thank you," Elena replied as she turned and placed a kiss on his cheek, Damon looked a little surprised but smirked and followed her over to where their friends were now waiting. _Wait did I really just do that? _

After heading to another store to pick out costumes, Bonnie and Jeremy had decided to visit some of her family before they drove back to Mystic Falls and Klaus wanted to take Caroline out for a romantic meal leaving Damon and Elena alone again. _Great! I swear they're doing this on purpose now!_

"So what do you want to do for the next few hours?" Damon asked as they wandered aimlessly down the streets, they still had three hours until they regrouped with Klaus and Caroline to drive back home.

"Hmm," Elena paused for a second, "We could go and catch a movie? It might kill some time?"

"Okay. So can I see your costume yet?" Damon asked as they changed their direction and headed to the movie theatre.

"No! Not until the party next week, I want it to be a surprise to everyone. I have a good idea and I don't want anyone to steal it."

"Fine, then I'm not telling you what I'm going as," Damon teased, causing her to roll her eyes and grin. "Fine." _He can be such a child sometimes._

They finally found the small movie theatre and checked over movie times. Elena's eyes scoured over the list and realised that they were very limited to their choice, "So it looks like Paddington is the only movie on at the moment," She grumbled turning back to Damon. _So we're stuck here watching a children's movie, well this is going to be fun. _

"We're here now we might as well watch it. Unless you have a better idea?"

Elena shook her head and Damon quickly headed up to the desk where he paid for their tickets, two drinks and a large popcorn for them to share. They made their way to theatre 3 where the movie was showing and found seats at the back, a couple of young families took seats right at the front but it looked like no one else was turning up.

"Please remind me why I agreed to this idea," Damon complained as the title flashed across the screen.

"Oh come on, it can't be too bad.." Elena said unconvincingly, Damon raised his eyebrows at her and she laughed. "Okay, well at least it wastes some time."

The movie began and actually found herself laughing along to some of the funniest moments, she could feel Damon laughing beside her although he would probably never have admitted it. "Enjoying yourself?" Elena whispered as she leant over to whisper in his ear, Damon shivered involuntarily as her lips touched his ear.

"I- This wasn't the worst idea," Damon concluded as he took a sip of his drink, hoping she would turn back to the movie.

"Glad to hear it," She whispered back and turned back to watch the movie, snuggling up to him. Damon knew that this girl would be the death of him.

After the movie was over they headed near to where they were meeting Caroline and Klaus and headed into a café across the street. "See that movie wasn't too bad was it?" Elena asked laughing as he held the door open for her. She quickly headed inside and found them a table.

Damon shook his head in defeat, "I guess it was alright.."

"Oh come on, you were laughing the whole way through it!" Elena teased, she picked up the menu and began to have a look through it. Damon did the same and the two quickly made a decision on what to eat. When they put the menus back down a pretty, young waitress came over and smiled brightly at Damon.

"What can I get you two?" She asked in a flirty voice, trying to make eye contact with Damon who kept his eyes on Elena. _Ugh is she trying to flirt with him? Slut!_

Elena huffed, "I'll have a diet coke and a bowl of nachos please."

"Okay," The waitress said writing down the order before turning back to Damon, "And what can I get you?"

"Coffee, black. Oh and make the nachos to share," He said gruffly as he smiled at Elena. The waitress let out a sigh and walked away.

"You know you could've shown at least some interest in her," Elena said hesitantly, looking up at Damon.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because she was clearly interested in you. She's young, blonde, beautiful.."

"So? I'm here with you aren't I?"

"Yeah, but.." Elena trailed off, "Never mind."

The two sat in a somewhat awkward silence until the waitress came back over with their food and drinks. Elena immediately reached over for one of the nachos and put it in her mouth, moaning slightly at the taste. Damon looked at her questioningly as she swallowed. _Did I really just moan?_

"They're good," She justified as she shrugged and eating more.

Damon laughed as he picked one up and ate it, "Mm. They are pretty good."

"Reminds me of New York, my dad used to take Jer and I to this really cute diner and I'd always order the nachos. My dad always complained because they were all I would eat," Elena said chuckling fondly at the memory, Damon laughed softly as he watched her features light up.

"You really liked New York huh?"

Elena nodded, "It's incredible there, you really should go."

"If I went, maybe you'd like to show me around?" Damon offered, as the two continued eating. _Is he really offering to take me to New York?_

"Sure. I-" Elena was cut off as she saw Caroline and Klaus walking over to the diner, "Look's like its time to go."

Damon signalled for the waitress to bring over the bill, Elena reached for her purse and placed a wad of money down before Damon could even move.

"Put that back, I'll pay," Damon insisted as he pulled out his wallet, Elena shook her head stubbornly. _Not this time Salvatore._

"Nope. You've paid for my dress and for our tickets at the movies, now its my turn to pay."

Damon sighed and realised she wasn't about to give in, "Fine, let's go."

The two gathered up their things and greeted Caroline and Klaus outside. "So how was your evening? Sorry I left you alone with Damon but Klaus really wanted to take me out on a real date away from Mystic Falls."

"Don't worry about it Care, I had fun," Elena insisted as Caroline linked arms with her.

"Really? He didn't try to make a move on you?"

Elena shook her head, "He's not like that. We're friends.."

"Right."

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter, it was a little different to what I was going to write but you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out about Damon;) Please review and let me know what you thought! Your comments all mean a lot to me.**


	10. Revelations

"Elena Gilbert, where the hell are you? It's 9am and you said you'd be here!" Caroline yelled through the phone causing Elena to jump at her friend's feisty tone. _Mental note to self: do not get on Caroline's bad side. _

"Care, I'm next door I'll be over with Jer in 20 minutes I just need to take a shower," Elena explained, _this is going to be a long day.. _

"Fine. I've got Stefan decorating the upstairs area and making sure to pack away any valuables safely, if you'd been at the Mikaelsons' last party you would know why. I'll be decorating the lounge area until everyone else turns up to help so just let yourself in and come and find me so I can tell you what to do. Now hurry!" Caroline demanded before hanging up, Elena looked at her phone quickly before setting it down on the side and heading into the bathroom. _I better make this the quickest shower of my life or I'm pretty sure I'll be on Care's hit list. _

After she got out of the shower, Elena towel dried her hair as best as she could before pulling it into a pony tail. She applied a small amount of makeup and shoved an old pair of shorts on with a blank tank top and headed downstairs. "Jer are you ready to go?" She asked as she joined him and her aunt in the kitchen.

"Almost," Jeremy said as he drank the rest of his coffee. He placed his cup carefully in the dishwasher and then picked up his bag.

"Have a good time tonight you two, I don't want to sound all parenty and boring but please be responsible," Jenna pleaded as she hugged them both goodbye.

"We will, promise. We'll be staying over at Stefan's tonight after the party so we'll see you tomorrow morning," Elena explained smiling at her aunt.

"Okay, Ric and I will be here all night if you need anything."

The two siblings headed over to the Salvatores' house together and smiled as they opened the door to hear Caroline yelling at Stefan, they found the two in the lounge area and made their way over. "Hi Care, hi Stefan," Elena greeted cheerfully as she set her bag down on the floor.

"No, not there! Stefan will take your bag up to our room in a minute. He's got to finish off setting up the smoke machines," Caroline said as she glared at Stefan, "For now you two can just stay out of the way in the kitchen." _Charming._

"I'm going to go and give Bonnie a call to see where she is, I'll be back in in a few minutes," Jeremy whispered to Elena as they headed to the kitchen. He walked back outside as Elena entered the kitchen and noticed Mrs Salvatore preparing food.

"Mrs Salvatore?" She called out timidly as she stood by the door, Mary turned to face Elena with a huge smile on her face.

"Elena, what have I told you about that? You can call me Mary dear," She said as she greeted the girl with a hug. _I love Stefan's mom, she's so sweet and I know how much she adores Stefan and Damon. _

"What are you making? Do you need any help?" Elena asked with a fond smile.

"Just making some snacks for all of you to eat for lunch, I know Stefan isn't the best at cooking and I doubt Damon will want to do it," Mary said as she chuckled to herself.

"So do you have any plans for tonight? I'm guessing you're not staying for the party?"

Mary chuckled, "No definitely not. Giuseppe and I are visiting some friends over in Richmond for the weekend so it gives Stefan time to get this place cleaned."

"Have a good time," Elena said sincerely as she began helping Mary preparing sandwiches for her friends.

"We will, thank you. Can I ask you to do me a favour? It's just, can you make sure that Damon is alright tonight? I know he was very reluctant to agree to this party because he doesn't really like it when people invade his privacy so can you just look out for him?"

Elena nodded, "Of course, I understand that. I'd be happy to."

"Thank you. You know you have a very big influence over both of my sons, you've brought them together. They haven't been this close in years," Mary confessed causing Elena to smile. _It can't really be just because of me can it? _

"Really?"

"Yes, you've brought back my son, my old Damon. You know I've never seen him look so happy when he comes back from hanging out with you."

Suddenly Damon walked into the kitchen wearing nothing but sweatpants and a black tight t-shirt. "Ah his ears must be burning," Mary joked and Elena laughed.

"Morning to you too mom," Damon said gruffly as he grabbed a mug out of the cupboard and walked over to the coffee maker. "You were talking about me?"

"I've learnt some interesting things about you," Elena teased wiggling her eyebrows.

"What did you tell her?" Damon asked his mother groaning, Elena and Mary both laughed.

Mary walked over and placed a kiss on her son's forehead, "Nothing you need to worry about. Now, I have to go and pick your father up from his work and then we're driving up to Richmond to visit some of our old friends so we'll be back late tomorrow night."

"He actually took the time off of work?" Damon asked bitterly, Elena winced at his tone.

"I know he's been working a lot lately, but cut him some slack Damon. He works hard to provide for the family," Mary said soothingly before picking up her handbag. "See you tomorrow."

"What was all of that about?" Elena asked as she sat down opposite Damon. _something is definitely wrong here. _

Damon let out a long sigh and looked as if he was about to talk when the moment was ruined by Caroline, "Elena I need you in here!" _great timing.._

"Don't think that you're getting out of talking about this.." Elena warned Damon as she stood up and walked out to find her friend.

* * *

><p>"'Lena what are you doing with your hair tonight?" Caroline asked as she wrapped a strand of hair around her heated roller and clipped it to her head.<p>

Elena shrugged, "I don't know, should I leave it straight or curl it?"

"I think you should leave it straight, it will go with your outfit better," Bonnie commented as applied a coat of mascara to her lashes, Caroline nodded in agreement.

The girls continued to get ready in Elena and Caroline's set room for the night whilst the guys all got ready in Stefan's room with strict instructions by Caroline to leave the girls alone until they were ready. Once Elena's hair and makeup was ready she headed into the ensuite bathroom next to their room. She soon emerged wearing her black catwoman outfit that showed off every curve of her body. "How do I look?" She asked as she finished zipping the outfit up.

Caroline clapped and squealed, "You look perfect. Now how do I look?"

Elena looked at Caroline's vampire and Barbie combination of a tight pink dress with fake blood and handprints all over her body and dress, "Stunning Care."

"How do I look?" Bonnie asked teasing her friends mockingly, they both laughed at her and Caroline threw her pillow at her. "Alright, time to get this party started!"

The three girls locked their bedroom door behind them with the key that Stefan had given them to ensure that no one would go into their room. "I'm just going to go and check my make up out one last time, I'll meet you both downstairs okay?" Elena said, feeling bad for lying to her friends. _They'd only try to stop me from going to see Damon if I had told them, I had to lie. _

The two girls nodded and headed downstairs, Elena waited until they disappeared out of sight before knocking on Damon's door. Her face dropped when she heard no reply from him, feeling slightly disappointed. She pressed her ear to the door to hear a female's voice.

"Ignore it," The voice whispered with a slight giggle, Elena rolled her eyes and walked away. _Right, I should've known he'd have some sort of date to this party. Ugh and that giggle. Stop Elena, Damon is not your boyfriend, you don't care._

She trudged downstairs slowly before plastering on a smile when she saw her friends. Caroline noticed her glum face but decided not to press her friend for information, "Cheeky shot to get us started?" She offered, causing Elena to nod and grin.

"Keep them coming," Elena replied as she took the tequila shot from her friend and downed it. She grabbed the bottle of tequila and poured herself another before downing it again.

"Slow down, we want some too," Caroline replied grinning as she poured out shots for herself and Bonnie.

Before Elena even noticed, the party had started and Elena had already knocked back more than a few shots. She got up after feeling a little lonely on her own and made her way through the crowds of people now in the Salvatore house. Elena finally reached a familiar face- Matt Donovan and raised an eyebrow when she saw his costume.

"Catwoman right?" He asked as he noticed her.

Elena nodded, "What are you?" She took a look at his costume which had boxes of cereal taped to it along with fake blood spread across his t-shirt.

"A Cereal killer obviously," He replied, causing her to burst out laughing. "That is ridiculous! But also good, have you seen Connie?"

"Connie?" He asked confusedly, "Who?"

"No I mean Baroline, no Bonnie and Caroline," She replied drunkly as she rubbed her head. "Why is the room spinning?"

"I think you've had waaaaay too much to drink, why don't you go and sit down? I'll get you a drink."

Before Matt could move, Damon had made his way over to Elena as he saw her tripping over clumsily, "I'll look after her from here."

Matt nodded before reluctantly walking away, "How much have you had to drink?" He asked Elena, wincing as he smelt the alcohol on her breath.

"I don't know, I lost count after the oneteenth drink," Elena answered as she rested her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her and noticed her costume, "Catwoman? Nice."

"Have your eyes always been blue?"

"Hm, I think its time we get you upstairs," Damon said as he lifted her with his strong arms, carrying her bridal style up to his room. Once he made it to his bedroom he laid her down gently on his bed and walked into the bathroom joined to his room and poured her out a glass of water. He quickly emerged and handed her the cup. "Drink this, I think you've had enough.."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Elena asked as she sipped her water. Once finished with the glass she placed it back onto Damon's bedside table, he poured himself a glass of bourbon and sat on the bed next to her. "Because I don't want you to do anything you regret. What have you been drinking?"

"I don't know, Tequila, Vodka..."

Elena's eyes closed and she began to snore, Damon chuckled and shook his head as he watched her sleeping next to him. He pulled the covers over her and smiled as he settled down besides her. An hour later Elena awoke again with her arm draped lazily over Damon's sleeping body, she moved it slowly trying not to wake him but failed. He opened his eyes and gave her a grin when he saw her puzzled face.

"What happened?" She asked as she rubbed her head, still slightly drunk from earlier. She could still hear the music blearing downstairs.

"You fell asleep mid sentence."

Elena rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms, "Whats the time?"

"A little after 11."

"Ugh, this is not like me at all," Elena explained as sat up straight, despite feeling a little bit tipsy.

Damon smirked, "I guessed." He stood up and reached for his bourbon bottle before pouring himself another glass.

"Can I try a bit?" Elena asked, Damon raised his eyebrows but handed her his glass. "You probably won't like it.."

Elena swallowed it gingerly before pulling a face, "How do you drink that?" She asked crinkling her nose up.

"Told you you wouldn't like it."

The two sat in silence for a while until Elena spoke up, "Who was in your room earlier?"

"What?" Damon asked with a puzzled face.

"I came by and knocked on the door before the party started to see if you were in here and I could hear a woman talking.."

"That was probably Katherine, Kol brought her here tonight," Damon said bitterly as he took a swig of his drink.

"About Kol, Damon what does he have against you? I don't- I don't understand."

"It's a long story."

"No excuses, I'm not going anywhere.." Elena reasoned as she squeezed his hand comfortingly.

Damon sighed as he locked his bedroom door. "Fine. I'll tell you, but not here."

"Then where?" Elena asked puzzledly as she watched Damon walk over to his window. He opened it fully, and climbed onto the ledge outside, "Follow me."

Elena quickly got off of the bed pulling his comforter along with her, climbing onto the ledge outside of Damon's window. He helped lift her onto the flat roof slightly above the window before climbing up himself. As he sat down next to her she draped the comforter over both of them and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So will you tell me now?"

Damon took a deep breath, "Okay but first of all you cannot tell anyone this. Not Stefan, not Caroline or Bonnie. No one. It all started 6 years ago when Kol came over here.."

_Flashback- July 2008._

_"Dad I'm going over to the Mikaelsons' now. I'll be home in a few hours," A young Damon called out as he made his way downstairs. _

_"Okay, bye son. Let me know when you're on your way home and I can come and pick you up," Giuseppe called from his office. __Damon quickly shoved a hoodie on before shutting the front door._

_He soon made it to the Kol's house and was greeted by an elder woman who he did not recognise, "Hello is Kol in?" _

_"Yes he is, you must be Damon. I'm Kol's grandmother. Come inside, he'll be in his room," The woman said, her voice thick with a british accent. _

_Damon quickly ran up to Kol's room and found him lying on his bed texting. "You never told me your grandmother was over," Damon said as he made his way into his friend's room._

_"Mm surprise visit, she's bloody nosey though. Katherine said she wanted to meet us today, you want to go?" Kol asked as he slid his nokia flip phone back into his pocket and looked up at Damon. _

_Damon nodded eagerly at the mention of Katherine's name, "Sure. Hey I think I left my phone at home," Damon said as he felt his pockets and found that they were empty. "Can we stop off at my house on the way there?" _

_"Sure." _

_The two walked companionably back to the Salvatore house to pick up Damon's phone, "So where's Klaus today?" _

_"He, Elijah and Rebekah went to New Orleans with mom. I got stuck with grandma," Kol answered rolling his eyes. "I'm pretty sure mom called her so I wasn't left alone. She still doesn't trust me." _

_Damon smirked, "I don't blame her." _

_The two shared a laugh before Damon reached for his key and inserted it into his front door, "Do you wanna wait out here? I'll be back out in a minute." _

_Kol nodded and watched as his friend disappeared into his house. "Dad I'm home," Damon called as he walked into the house, he could hear the faint whispers of his father and saw clothes strewn across the floor. He quickly followed the trail until he reached his father's office. _

_"Dad? Is that you?" He asked as he knocked on his father's office. _

_"I'm- Don't come in Damon I'm fine," Giuseppe said panicking, Damon frowned before opening the door anyway, shocked as he saw his dad and their maid in a very compromising position. "Dad, what the fuck is going on?" He growled angrily._

_Giuseppe quickly pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt before doing them up, their maid Emma quickly reached for her clothes embarrassedly and turned away from Damon. "Son, I can explain.." _

_"Yeah, damn right you will. When I tell mom when she gets in." _

_"No," Giuseppe said as he grabbed Damon's arm. "It would break her heart Damon, if she ever found out and you don't want to do that to her. I promise that this was only a one time thing. It meant nothing. Your mother and I are going through a rough patch at the moment.." _

_Damon stood in silence for a moment, knowing that if he told his mother then there was a chance that she would leave them and he really needed his mother. "I'm not going to tell her. You won't do this again?" _

_"No, of course not," Giuseppe lied as he patted his son's shoulder, "And you won't tell Stefan?" _

_"No. Just keep your end of the deal and I'll keep mine," Damon spat out as he turned away, he quickly headed back outside to Kol. _

_"What's going on mate? You look angry.." _

_"My dad. He's cheating on my mom." _

_End of flashback_

"Wow," Elena breathed out as she heard Damon's story, "So was that the only time he did it? Cheated on her?"

Damon shook his head, "No. He did it multiple times, I just didn't realise at first. He still does it now."

"And you just let him?

"I can't, I can't tell my mom. It's selfish of me but I need her here. If I told her she'd leave, Stefan and I aren't enough to keep her here and I can't lose her. If I tell her now she'll know that I've known for all of these years, she'd never forgive me."

Elena rubbed his arm soothingly as he took a swig of his drink, "So what happened to the maid after you caught your dad with her?"

"I told her to leave, paid her enough to move far away from here and to never come back. It was the least I could do for my mom."

"And Kol, what exactly does he have against you?"

"After I told Kol, he used it against me. Threatened me with it every time I did something he didn't like, always said he would tell my mom and I couldn't bear that so I went along with it."

"Damon.."

"No Elena, I don't care if you think I'm selfish or cowardly. You don't understand the situation the way I do, you don't know what this feels like so don't judge me."

You're right. I don't understand it the way that you do, but you're wrong about what I think of you. You're doing it all to protect your mom and I respect that. You're not a bad guy Damon. Stop letting yourself think that."

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter and you finally know Damon's big secret, so what did you think?;) I know a few of you had theories about it and the ones that I read were really close and accurate so well done! Please review and let me know what you thought, it really means a lot to me.**


	11. The Heart Of Philadelphia

"Wait, so there's something I don't understand," Elena mused as she snuggled herself further under the blanket, still clad in her Halloween costume.

"Mm, what's that?"

"If Kol was your friend then why would he use something like that against you?"

Damon sighed, "You can't always trust your friends Elena. Why do you think I distance myself from everyone?"

"Not everyone is going to screw you over. You have to let someone in," Elena said yawning sleepily as she rested her head back on Damon's shoulder.

"Maybe one day," He whispered quietly.

* * *

><p>"Hey Care," Elena greeted as she made her way back downstairs, she was now beginning to sober up.<p>

"Where have you been? Bon and I have been worried about you!" Caroline exclaimed as she hugged Elena, the music had quietened down slightly but there was still a large number of people at the Salvatores' house. _I must have missed most of the party._

"Sorry, I drank a little too much and Damon was looking after me. We were hanging out in his room," Elena answered truthfully, not wanting to lie to her friend.

Caroline softened a little, "Sorry I wasn't around to look after you, I just wanted to plan the perfect party."

"Hey I was fine, it's not your fault and anyway I had fun," Elena smiled, "Do you mind if I go upstairs for a while? I'm feeling kinda tired and I know I'm gonna have a killer headache tomorrow."

Caroline laughed and pulled the room key out of the small pocket on her dress before handing it to Elena, "You can leave it unlocked now, I doubt anyone will come in."

Elena nodded before turning away and walking back upstairs, once in her room she quickly changed into a pair of pyjama shorts and the shirt she had borrowed from Damon a few weeks ago which she had forgotten to return. She removed all of her make up and brushed her hair free of hairspray before sitting down on the edge of her bed and sighing. Suddenly her phone started buzzing beside her and she quickly jumped to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey El! Are you busy?" Jessica asked, grateful that her friend answered.

"No not at all. I've been meaning to call you actually."

"Really?" _Something's wrong, she sounds off.._

"Yeah, sorry I haven't spoken to you much I've just been so busy here.." Elena trailed off, _I've been such a bad friend. _"Enough about me, how've you been?"

"Me? Oh I'm fine.." _I should say something._

"Is something wrong?" Elena asked, detecting the slight breaking of her friend's voice, Jess soon burst into tears.

"I- It's my dad, he's being released from prison tomorrow and my mom took Jakie up to our grandparents' place and I said I would stay here in case anything happened. I'm scared El, what if he comes back?" _Shit, how come I didn't remember that! I should've remembered. _

Elena gasped, "Oh my god! How long will she be gone for?"

"She said she'd be back tomorrow night at the latest. She kept begging me and begging me to go with her but- but I told her to take our things and come back for me," Jess explained as she sobbed, Elena found her heart breaking. _I can't believe I forgot that her dad would be released soon. He's such an ass, the way he treated Jess' mom he should've been locked up forever. _

"Is there anyone you could call to come and stay with you?"

"No, I haven't told anyone. I couldn't. You're the only one I can talk to about this, the only one that knows the truth."

"Are you at home?"

"Yeah.." Jess breathed out as she wiped away her tears.

"Stay right there. I'm driving up to see you, you can't be on your own right now."

"El.." Jess said before Elena stopped her.

"No, I've been a really crappy friend lately and you can't be alone. I'll get there somehow, just stay in and I'll call you when I get there," Elena instructed as she threw a jumper on over her t-shirt and slipped her converse on, she quickly packed up her bag and flung it over her shoulder. She ripped a blank page from her diary and pulled out a pen before scribbling a quick note out to Caroline and Bonnie.

_Had an emergency in Philly- will be back tomorrow.__ I'll call you when I can, don't worry about me and please don't tell Jenna or Jeremy. _

_Elena _

She left the note on the double bed before slipping out of the room, bumping into Damon. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed her packed bag.

"Going somewhere?"

Elena sighed, _I should probably tell someone what's going on.. _"My friend- she has a family emergency in Philly and I need to be there like right now."

"How? If I remember correctly, you don't have a car," Damon stated, quirking an eyebrow. _Thank you captain obvious.. _

"Look, I don't know okay? All I know is that I need to get there and I will get there no matter what it takes."

"Give me five minutes to throw an overnight bag together and I'll take you," Damon said pulling Elena into his room, knowing that if he gave her a chance to speak she'd try to decline his offer. Once Damon was finished the two quickly slipped out of the house trying not to be noticed and got into Damon's car. Elena looked down at herself and laughed.

"Care to share the joke?"

Elena smiled and murmured, "My pyjamas.." _Great, I am sat in Damon Salvatore's car wearing freaking cupcake print pyjama pants!_

Damon smirked, "Cute."

He put the key into the ignition and started it before pulling out of the driveway and heading out of their neighbourhood. Elena leant forward and rummaged through her bag pulled out her phone. Dialling Jess' number she quickly put her phone to her ear.

"Elena?" Jess asked, her voice croaky.

"Hey," Elena cooed softly, "I'm on my way down now. If the traffic is okay then I'll be there in a few hours, my friend Damon is with me too. I hope that's okay?"

"Thank you. Drive safely, please."

Once Elena had hung up she saw Damon taking glances at her, "What?" She asked self consciously as she checked herself up and down.

"Your _friend_ Damon?"

Elena blushed, "Yes. You are my friend.."

* * *

><p>"Take a left here, I need to stop off and pick up some supplies," Elena said, they soon pulled up at a gas station on the outskirts of Philadelphia. Elena walked into the service shop whilst Damon refuelled the car. She picked up a couple of ready made sandwiches and a few bottles of water before heading up to the counter to pay. She soon returned back to the Damon and the two headed out to find her friend. <em>I'm walking around in cupcake pyjamas and no one gave me a weird look, good ole Philadelphia!<em>

"Hey Jess, we're outside," Elena said softly through the phone. She looked around at the sleepy neighbourhood, feeling a pang of sadness rush through her as she remembered her other friends from Philadelphia. _I miss this place, I love Mystic Falls but I still miss it here._

"Ok. I'll be there in a minute."

Elena and Damon quietly walked up to the door and waited patiently for Jess to open it, once it was open the two headed in and Elena flung her arms around her friend's neck. "It's so good to see you," Elena whispered, her eyes tearing up. _I never realised how much I missed her._

Jess smiled as she sobbed desperately, "Thank you for coming."

Damon smiled to himself as he watched the two friends interact, they pulled apart and Jess turned to Damon and gave him a shy smile. "You must be Damon."

"Yep, that's me."

"Elena told me you were cute," Jess teased weakly before letting out an exhausted yawn. Elena grinned and directed her friend into her lounge.

"Hey, why don't you get some sleep? I'll keep a look out for your mom."

Jess nodded and laid down on the sofa as Elena draped the comforter over her, Elena turned to join Damon in the kitchen but was stopped by Jess' hand, "El? I'm sorry."

"For what? I'm the one who should be sorry, I completely ignored you for the past months and forgot about everything with your dad. I feel like such a terrible friend.."

"The important thing is you're here now. But I am sorry, for everything I did in junior year I was just hurting. You and Damon, are you a thing?"

"Me and Damon?" Elena asked shaking her head, "No. Just friends."

"Hang on to that." _I will. _

Elena let out a smile and kissed the top of her friend's head before heading back out of the room to join Damon. She glanced around the almost empty kitchen before letting out a long sigh and turning to Damon. "Thank you for bringing me here, if you want to stay at a hotel I can give you directions to a place.."

"Elena, it's three in the morning I doubt there'll be anyway to go. Besides I'm fine staying here and taking care of you." _I'm glad I get to see this side of Damon, he doesn't realise what a good person can be. _

Elena smiled and sighed, "It's weird," She began, "I've known Jess for years and yet it feels like the first time I've ever seen her, the real her."

"What exactly happened Elena?" Damon asked, his eyebrows raising in concern.

Damon listened intently as Elena told the story of Jess' abusive dad, what her friend had to endure when he went on trial and eventually went to prison. "I've been such a terrible person, I was too blinded by my own problems to notice hers. She was hurting and I did nothing," Elena concluded, on the verge of tears. Damon noticed and reached out to give her hand a squeeze. _I'm such a bad friend. How could I not have realised! _

"You are not a bad person, trust me."

"Really?"

"Really," Damon promised as he nodded reassuringly.

Elena let out a yawn and Damon gave her a small smirk, "Look, why don't you go and get some sleep? I'm more than happy to stay up," He offered as he took a sip of his water.

"Are you sure? You don't have to do that for me.."

"Go. It just means you owe me more now," Damon teased. Elena rolled her eyes but leant over to give Damon a hug before pulling away and joining her friend back in the lounge, Damon smiled to himself before letting out a long sigh. It was going to be a long night.

A few hours later Damon opened his eyes gingerly and lifted his head off of the table, wincing as he moved from the awkward position he had fallen asleep in. He looked up and caught Elena's friend Jess looking at him.

"Sorry, didn't think you'd wake up," She replied sheepishly.

"It's fine. Is Elena still sleeping?"

Jess nodded and moved forward to take a seat opposite Damon, "Yep. I don't think she's gonna wake up anytime soon, she's snoring."

"She snores?" Damon asked, half laughing to himself.

"Always has done when she's really tired," Jess shrugged grinning.

"So you and Elena have always been friends?"

"Ever since kindergarten. We've always stuck by each other, it sucked that she had to move but I'm glad she's happy there with you."

"Oh, Elena and I are just friends.." Damon trailed off when Jess gave him an amused look.

"So I've heard. But I don't get it, I mean the way you look at her, are you sure you only see her as a friend?"

Damon frowned, "I don't do relationships."

"Well maybe you should," Jess muttered underneath her breath.

Damon sighed and Jess looked up an shot him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry. I just want to see El happy and I think she'd be more than happy with you.."

"No she wouldn't. I'd be the worst person in the world for her, I'm selfish, arrogant. I'd damage her."

"You know you're probably not as bad as you think you are, you were willing to drive her up to Philadelphia at 1 in the morning and then stay up to let her sleep."

"I've never been in a stable relationship, I couldn't be. It always got mixed up in the lies, the cheating.." Damon stopped when Jess interjected.

"So what you're more of a 'wham bam thank you ma'am' type of guy?" Jess asked causing Damon to nod. "We're more alike than you know. I mean I have slept my whole way through the football team and I still felt nothing, I liked the attention at the time but after a while I just felt empty again and I know Elena didn't really approve, but she always supported me and was always there, don't push her away.

Damon listened intently and nodded before letting out a yawn that he couldn't prevent, Jess noticed and smiled, "Why don't you go and get some sleep? I'll be fine on my own for a while."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming Elena, it meant a lot," Jess said through tears as she hugged her friend goodbye, her mom sat waiting in the packed car for her daughter.<p>

"Hey, I'll always be here. I know I haven't been the bestest friend recently, but I do care about you and if you ever need me you call me ok? Straight away," Elena replied as she squeezed her friend tighter. Once they pulled away Elena dried her eyes gently. _Please be safe._

Jess turned to Damon, "It was nice meeting you, thank you for giving me the chance to see my best friend one last time." Surprisingly, Damon leant forward and gave Jess a soft hug, Elena let out a teary smile.

They watched Jess get into the car with her mom and waved at her before she drove off into the distance, Elena turned to Damon with her eyes full of tears. He immediately wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Hey, she's safe now."

Elena nodded, "Can, can you take me somewhere before we go home?"

"Sure, where?"

Elena typed in the address on his gps system, allowing him to get the directions. "Do you mind if I make a quick phone call?"

"Go ahead."

Elena quickly dialled her aunts number and was relieved when she picked up, "Hey Jenna, do you mind if I stay over at Care's tonight? I know its a school night but I promise I'll be home tomorrow to pick up my books. I've got all my homework done."

Jenna sighed and smiled, "As much as I want to go all parenty on your ass, I'll let you stay there. But make sure you're home next Sunday, Ric is gonna take us out somewhere." _Ah Jenna, it's good to hear your voice._

"Where?" Elena asked, now intrigued.

"I don't know, he won't tell me!" Jenna said sighing dramatically.

Elena grinned, "I've gotta go now, I'll see you tomorrow." She turned to Damon who was now fully focused on driving, "It looks like Ric is gonna propose next weekend," She stated, smiling somewhat happily.

"Finally." _Tell me about it._

After a few minutes of silence, except from the gps giving directions, they had finally arrived at Elena's destination. _Home. _

**AN: Sorry for the delay in updating, I was going to do it yesterday but then the site decided to go down :(. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review to let me know what you think! **


	12. The Proposal

Elena sat in the car for a few silent moments as she stared at her house, well old house. She knew it was risky knowing that her mother and step father were probably inside but she just wanted to see the house one last time. She could feel Damon's eyes watching her narrowly as she stared out at the house, but was grateful when he said nothing. _He's been nothing but amazing these past two days, everyone is so wrong about him. _

Letting out one last sigh, she turned away from the house and back to Damon, "We can go now."

He nodded and turned the key in the ignition, soon Elena was directing them back out of the quiet neighbourhood and onto the road back to Philadelphia. The car ride was quiet as Elena sat musing the events over the past 24 hours. _Shoot, I forgot to give Care a call, I wonder if she's worried.. _Elena quickly typed out her friend's number and smiled when she heard Caroline's concerned voice.

"Elena?"

"Hey Care, sorry I've only just had the chance to call.."

"Where the hell are you? Bon and I have been so worried, she was going to tell Jenna but I talked her out of it. That was the right thing to do wasn't it? Are you alright?"

Elena smiled to herself, "I'm fine. My friend needed me in Philadelphia so I had to go and see her, I'll give you the details tomorrow. What did you tell Jeremy?"

"Bonnie told him that you were just coming back to mine. Wait, you're in Philadelphia?!" Caroline screeched at the end, causing Elena to pull away from the phone. _Jeez Care!_

"Yeah but I'm on my way back, I'll be in tomorrow. I gotta go now, love ya!" Elena said as she hung up quickly, not wanting to be questioned anymore. She turned her phone off and slid it back into her bag. Sighing, she then turned to Damon. "Damon?" She asked nervously. _Ah how do I get this to come out right?_

"What?" He asked as he took his eyes off of the road for a moment to look at her.

"Can I stay with you tonight? I mean I told Jenna I was staying with Care to avoid any questioning and.." She trailed off. _Great, stop mid sentence why don't you?!_

"Okay, I'll sleep on the couch and you can take my bed."

"We could just share your bed.." Elena started, Damon raised an eyebrow but focused on the road, "I mean it'll look a little suspicious if you're sleeping on the couch and I don't want Stefan or your parents to see me and tell Jenna."

Damon smirked, "So we're going to sneak around?" _I should've seen that coming. _

"Not like that," Elena replied rolling her eyes but grinning.

* * *

><p>Once they reached Damon's house, Elena swiftly got out of the car and covered her face with her hoody so that her family would not see her next door. Damon soon caught on and lead her round to the back of his house where his bedroom window was situated. "What are we doing round here?" Elena whispered as she followed closely behind Damon.<p>

"Stefan will still be awake, it's only 10." _I can't even begin to imagine what would happen if Stefan caught us now, it would look pretty bad. _

Elena nodded and smiled at the concern in Damon's voice. He quickly climbed up the drainpipe attached the wall as Elena followed behind. Grateful that he'd left the window open, he pushed it open further and pulled himself in before helping Elena in.

"Thanks for letting me stay," Elena said as she put both her feet on the floor, landing gracefully.

"Do you want something to eat? I can go and grab us something to eat?" Damon suggested, watching Elena make herself comfortable on his bed.

"Mm food sounds good right now," Elena's stomach grumbled to prove her point, Damon let out a smirk as she blushed. _Shut up you!_

After Damon had disappeared downstairs, he made his way into the kitchen and was greeted by a grinning Stefan. "What?"

"Hello to you too brother, and where have you been all day?" Stefan asked as he looked up from his laptop.

"Now why would I tell you?" Damon replied rolling his eyes, though he had to admit that it was nice to see his brother especially as they'd been getting on better over the past few months.

"I don't know, maybe since you've been gone for the past 24 hours and suddenly you choose to sneak in the back way I thought you might have an interesting story.." Stefan teased as he watched his brother searching the cupboards for food.

"Since when did you have such an interest in my sex life? I can give you some tips if you want."

Stefan grimaced, "I'll pass. Anyway, did you see Elena last night? She disappeared for most of the night and I couldn't find her this morning."

"Maybe she went off to Barbie's or something?" Damon suggested, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. He finally found a couple of bags of chips and a carton of Ben and Jerry's in the freezer. He grabbed two spoons and shoved the items under one arm as he carried a bottle of bourbon with the other.

"Wait, what's with the two spoons? Have you got a girl up there?" Stefan asked excitedly as he stood up.

"No! I'm just really hungry.." Damon lied, inwardly groaning at himself.

"Sure you are," Stefan smirked, "See you tomorrow."

Once Damon returned to his room, he locked the door behind him and laid down on the bed next to Elena who had made herself comfortable and was tucked under the covers. Elena's eyes lit up as she grabbed the tub of Ben and Jerry's away from Damon, "Mmm," She moaned as the cold ice cream melted onto her tongue.

Damon stripped down to his boxers and crawled under the covers next to Elena. "So what time do you have to get up tomorrow?"

"Uh about 6:30," Elena replied through mouthfuls of ice cream. _Mm stupid school._

Damon nodded and leant over to grab his clock before setting an alarm. After the two of them finished off the food that Damon had brought up, Elena soon fell asleep and Damon watched with a slight smile. Savouring the moment, he pulled her a little closer and inhaled her sweet scent of coconut. Eventually he fell asleep with an arm protectively wrapped around her as she leant into him.

* * *

><p>Finally Sunday had rolled around and Elena was glad that the week was over. She'd spent Friday and Saturday night with Bonnie and Caroline and now she was relaxing at home, still aching from the routine she and the cheerleading squad had devised up for next week's game. She laid on her bed as she scrawled her thoughts down into her journal, something she'd missed doing.<p>

_Diary, _

_I've never felt so.. alive, happy. I can't find the right word to describe it. Coming to Mystic Falls has awoken something in me, something I never realised was there. I don't know what it is about this place and I can't quite put my finger on it. I'm still in shock that tonight is the night that Ric's going to propose, well I think he is anyway, I know he's worried but I'm excited to see Jenna's reaction, she'll be so happy. _

_It was nice to tell Bonnie and Caroline about what really happened in Philadelphia, I know Bonnie wasn't happy that I was with Damon but I'm glad that she supported my decision to get help. Maybe one day they'll finally get along. Anyway, about Damon.. what I didn't tell anyone was that I stayed at his house and well slept with him. Not in that way, of course! I guess Damon only see's me as a younger sister, which is kind of disappointing but we agreed to just be friends right? So, what I wanted to tell you was that when I woke up he had his arm wrapped protectively over my mid riff and well, it felt strange. It was a good strange, but I'm scared.. what if I'm developing feelings for Damon? Okay I'm being ridiculous now, I don't have feelings for Damon of course I don't! _

_Anyways I have to go and get ready for dinner tonight, I already feel nervous for Alaric! _

After Elena had gotten ready, she made her way downstairs to find Alaric and Damon talking, both of them dressed up. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Elena asked with a smile as she looked at Damon. _Damn, he doesn't look too bad in a suit._

Damon eyed her appreciatively as he took in her dress clad form but Alaric replied for him, "Oh I invited Damon out with us, I need him here for support."

Elena quirked an eyebrow but smiled nonetheless. "Have you prepared a speech?"

"No, I guess I'll just say how I feel," Alaric replied as he adjusted his tie. _Uh oh._

Elena pulled a face, "Mm are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I'll be fine 'Lena."

A little while later Jenna and Jeremy headed downstairs and the group of five all headed out to a classy restaurant outside of Mystic Falls. Once they arrived at the restaurant Elena was seated next to Damon and opposite to Jeremy. The five fell into an amicable silence as they all studied the menus intently. After ordering, their drinks had arrived and conversation soon started to flow steadily.

"So Elena, with your birthday coming up this month do you have any ideas on what you'd like to do?" Ric asked, obviously as a distraction. _He looks so nervous, I'm surprised Jenna hasn't noticed something. _

Elena shrugged, "I'm not sure yet. I'll probably just ask a few people to come over to hang out, at least its not on a school day."

"It's your 18th, don't you want to do something special?" Damon asked as he turned to Elena interestedly.

"I'm not really big on parties," Elena said as she and Damon shared a small laugh. "I might try and pick up another shift at the grill anyway."

"Oh, 'Lena that reminds me, Miranda called and she said she'll be down on the first week of December," Jenna said with a sigh as she watched Jeremy tense up, Elena leant over to squeeze his hand supportively. _Great, what a great mood killer._

"Does she know when they're sorting the house out?"

Jenna shot her a look of sympathy, "She said it'll some time next year so you'll be spending Christmas with us, if you don't mind?" _Jeremy will like that, I don't think either of us would be ready to go back. I don't want to, ever. _

"No we'd love to," Elena replied brightly as she saw Jeremy sigh with relief.

Once their food had arrived, they immediately tucked in and were soon stuffed. Elena looked up to see if Damon was enjoying his meal and noticed a spot of sauce on his cheek. She leant over and used her napkin to wipe off the sauce causing Damon to look up at her. "You had a little something on your face."

Everyone at the table raised their eyebrows at the two, Jenna was about to make a comment when she felt Alaric nudge her softly, instead she smiled briefly. Soon enough they had finished their meals and their plates had been taken away, Alaric looked more nervous than ever. Elena gave him a reassuring smile and he nodded gratefully.

"So," He said causing the group to look at him, "How about a toast? To a great evening with four of my favourite people in the world." _Where is this going? Is Ric about to propose? _

"Cheers," The group all said as they clinked glasses.

"So, speaking of my favourite people. There's something I've wanted to do for a while now and I've been waiting for the right time so here goes. I'm starting to think that Elena was right, I should've prepared a speech," Alaric announced as he got down on one knee in front of Jenna as he pulled out the ring, "Jenna you have made me incredibly happy these past few years and I couldn't imagine my life without you, I wouldn't want to. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, looking after you and your family as well as making our own. You're the first person I want to see in the morning and the last person I want to see at night. In short, what I'm trying to say is that I love you Jenna and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" _Oh my god!_

Jenna gasped as the entire restaurant fell silent waiting for her answer, Elena watched intently as she rested her hand on Damon's arm waiting for Jenna's reply. "Yes, yes a million times yes!" Jenna cried as she wrapped her arms around Alaric's neck. He slipped the ring onto her finger and placed a soft kiss onto her lips, everyone in the restaurant began clapping as Elena wiped the tears from her eyes. She quickly stood up and took it in turns to hug her aunt and Jeremy. _She looks so happy, I'm so glad I'm here to see this. _

"Congratulations Jenna. Well done Alaric, you finally did it," Damon teased as he placed a kiss on Jenna's cheek and patted Alaric on the back. Jenna smiled genuinely at Damon before turning to Elena and Jeremy, hugging her niece and nephew.

Damon and Elena stood side by side smiling as they watched Jenna and Alaric kissing again, "I see you're wearing the dress that I bought you," Damon commented as he looked at her strappy black dress that he had bought her from Charlottesville.

"Yes. I love it! I still can't thank you enough for it," Elena said as she rested her head on his shoulder sleepily.

"You already have."

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, although it wasn't my favourite I'm glad that I finally wrote the proposal scene! Let me know what you all thought and I'll try to update by Wednesday, leave a review. :) **


	13. Offer Of A Lifetime

"Congrats!" Caroline squealed as she hugged Jenna, Jenna raised an eyebrow at Elena but laughed along and hugged Caroline back.

"Congratulations," Bonnie chimed in smiling at Jenna, Jenna pulled away from Caroline and turned to her niece.

"So what are your plans for this evening? I don't want to be a mood killer but try not to stay up too late, you have school tomorrow," Jenna reminded as she poured herself and Alaric a glass of wine before carrying it into the lounge to join him.

"Where's Jeremy this evening?" Caroline asked as she sat on the stool around the island in the middle of Elena's kitchen.

"Oh he's at football practise getting ready for their last game on Friday," Bonnie explained before receiving looks from Caroline and Elena.

Caroline grinned, "I was asking Elena but anyway.."

Bonnie blushed and changed the subject, "Speaking of boyfriends, how are things with you and Klaus?"

"All good. I haven't seen him much because he had business to sort out in New York but he's back soon," Caroline answered nonchalantly before turning into her party planner mode, "Enough about that. We have to plan for your 18th Elena. What did you have in mind?" _Ah I should've known this was coming._

"Well I was just thinking of having a few people here to chill out and watch a few movies, nothing fancy or big."

Caroline scribbled a few notes down onto her notepad, "How about I call Stef and we have this little get together over there? I mean I know we only have 5 days to pull this off but don't panic, I can do it."

"I mean, if it's okay with Mrs Salvatore.." Elena shrugged.

"Okay I'll go and make a phonecall, you two discuss party details!" Caroline commanded as she pulled her phone out of her bag and strutted out onto the back porch.

"Did she listen to anything I just said?" Elena asked as she groaned, Bonnie shot her a sympathetic look, "Come on this is Caroline we're talking about, probably not." _Right, probably not._

Elena pulled a face, "I could try and make a compromise with her?"

"Good luck with that," Bonnie said, the two were interrupted when they heard the front door open, Bonnie let out a grin when Jeremy walked into the kitchen, "Hey you," She greeted as she placed a kiss on his lips, Elena faked a vomiting noise but smiled anyway. _They're cute, but I really didn't need to see that. _

"I think I'll leave you two to it, I'm going to go and find Care," She said, excusing herself and heading outside to find her friend. She found Caroline furiously tapping away on her phone, not even noticing Elena as she walked outside. _What's up with her today? Something is wrong I can tell. _

"What's up Care? You seem..off?"

Caroline looked up and sighed, "It's Klaus. I just got off of the phone to him and he won't be back until the end of the month, I guess this whole party idea was just a distraction for me, I'm sorry I know its not what you wanted.."

Elena pulled her friend into a hug, "Well.. how about we invite our whole group over for the night and we have ourselves a little party?"

"That sounds nice," Caroline sniffed.

"Great. Now how about we go and see if Stefan is in? We can ask if we can have it over there," Elena replied as she held her hand out to her friend and pulled her up from the steps.

* * *

><p>"Elena, wake up! It's your birthday!" Jenna cheered excitedly as she shook her niece, Elena slowly opened her eyes to find Jenna, Alaric and Jeremy all staring at her eagerly. <em>It is way. too. early. for this!<em>

"Happy birthday sis," Jeremy said as he pulled his sister into a hug, Elena clumsily hugged him still sleepy.

"Why don't you go and take a shower and then you can open your presents downstairs?" Jenna suggested excitedly, Elena nodded and watched as the three all disappeared out of her room. She leant over and grabbed her phone and smiled when she found a few texts from her friends.

**Care: Happy bday Lena, cya later! xoxo**

**Bonnie: happy birthday! Love ya and see you in a while x **

**Klaus: Happy birthday Elena, sorry I couldn't make it back for your birthday. Look after Caroline today and I might bring you back an extra present!**

**Jess: Hey El, happy bday, thx again for everything u did. Love u lots and call me when u can :)**

She grinned before setting her phone aside and hopping in the shower. After emerging and joining her family downstairs still dressed in her pyjamas, she sighed and smiled at the smell of fresh coffee and pancakes.

"Mm, it smells so good in here!" She complimented as she watched Alaric slaving away over the grill whilst Jenna laid the table. Alaric served up breakfast and the four soon tucked into a meal of pancakes and bacon.

"So have you had any birthday messages yet?" Jenna asked before shoving a forkful of pancake into her mouth.

Elena nodded as she sipped her coffee, "From Care, Bonnie, Klaus and Jess, she's an old friend from Philadelphia."

"How is she?" Jeremy asked.

"She's okay, had a lot of family drama going on but she got through it ok." _Family drama is an understatement._

"You should invite her to stay one day," Jenna said, causing Elena to smile and nod.

"I'll ask."

Once they were finished with breakfast the family all gathered in the lounge, Jenna was buzzing excitedly as she came in clutching mail for Elena.

"This is for you!" Jenna said handing her the cards over to her niece, desperate to know who they were from. Elena slowly opened the first one and began reading, "Well?"

"Its from mom," Elena confirmed as she pulled out the $200 from the card.

"How much did she send?"

"$200."

Jenna shot Alaric a triumphant look before eyeing her gift to Elena on the table. Elena leant over to grab it but Jenna quickly stopped her, "Oh no, you're saving that for last!" _Ah I love this side of Jenna, I wonder what Christmas is going to be like here._

Elena grinned and started opening a few presents from her brother until she got to the last one. She inspected it before opening it, but gave up and unwrapped it anyway. She smiled as she saw one of her favourite childhood books Great Expectations .

"Hey, isn't this the same cover that dad gave me when we were young? But then I lost it.."

"Read the inside," Jeremy said softly as he put his arm around her.

Elena eagerly turned to the front page and gasped when she saw her father's hand writing.

_My darling daughter Elena,_

_Every time you're down, know that I'm always here to comfort you. When the time comes and I am not here physically, just know that I will be there spiritually and in your heart forever. Actions speak louder than words, never forget that words can be just as powerful and think of every word in here as if they were especially written just for you. _

_I received this book when I was a young boy and it has been one of my favorite stories ever since. I hope that it can give you as much joy as it has done to me. I pass this down to you, my daughter, in hopes that you will pass it down to your children, whom I can't wait to meet. _

_I love you forever and always my angel,_

_from your loving father. xxx_

"I thought I'd lost this forever, where did you find it?" Elena asked shakily as tears began to escape her eyes.

"When we were moving out from moms I found it in the attic in one of her boxes, she must've hidden it." _I've missed this so much, I can't believe he found it._

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Elena cried as she flung her arms around Jeremy's neck, he smiled and rubbed her back softly.

Jenna watched the two as a sadness filled her heart, "How are we going to top a gift like that?" She exclaimed to Alaric, causing Elena to laugh. Alaric placed a kiss on his fiancé's forehead and grinned.

Finally she had reached her main present from both Alaric and Jenna. She unwrapped the small box very carefully and pulled a confused face when she looked inside, "A key?"

"Yes," Alaric grinned, "The key to your new car."

"What?" Elena exclaimed in shock as she stood up and wrapped her arms around her aunt and soon to be uncle.

"You haven't seen it yet! Go and look in the driveway," Jenna instructed as she pushed her excited niece away.

She quickly dashed outside, followed by her family, and found a new black mini cooper with a soft top waiting in the drive for her. _This has to be one of the best birthdays ever!_

"I can't believe it! Thank you so much."

"Glad you like it, you'll want to thank Damon too, he helped us to pick it out," Alaric stated with a grin. _Damon?_

"He did?"

* * *

><p>After she had gotten changed, she took the car out for a test drive with her family and soon returned home, eager to see her friends. She packed her things into her overnight bag and said her goodbyes to Jenna and Alaric before heading over to the Salvatores' with Jeremy. She knocked on the door and was soon greeted by a cheerful looking Mrs Salvatore.<p>

"Hello you two," She greeted warmly as she pulled them both into a hug. Elena smiled as she saw both Stefan and Damon appearing. _Mrs Salvatore always looks so happy, I love being around her, Stef and Damon. _

"Hey Mrs Salvatore. Mmm something smells seriously good in here!" Elena exclaimed.

"Elena, what have I told you before? You can call me Mary," Mary said smiling at her sons' friend.

"Alright, I'll remember next time."

"Anyway, happy birthday dear. I have to go and sort something out, stay there!" Mary replied as she went walking off. Elena quickly made her way over to Stefan and Damon, giving Stefan a hug.

"Happy birthday 'Lena! We weren't expecting you to be so early, moms just sorting a few things out before she leaves."Wow, I can't believe that we actually beat Care here," Elena joked as she turned to Jeremy who snickered. She then did something unexpected, moving away from Stefan she quickly wrapped her arms around Damon, whispering, "Thank you for helping Alaric and Jenna pick out the car. I love it."

Damon nodded and the two soon pulled away, aware of their audience as Mrs Salvatore came back into the foyer. "Stefan, why don't you go and take Elena's and Jeremy's bags upstairs and show Jeremy where his room is tonight."

Stefan picked up the two Gilberts' bags and headed upstairs, deep in conversation with Jeremy, leaving Damon and Elena downstairs with Mrs Salvatore. "So Elena, have you opened many presents yet?" Mary asked, ushering the two into the kitchen.

"Yes," Elena grinned, "Jenna and Alaric bought me my first car which I'm really excited about and uh my brother actually found my old book, one that my dad gave to me before he died. It has this beautiful inscription inside that he wrote."

"How sweet," Mary chimed, "What book?"

"Great Expectations by Charles Dickens, it was originally my father's but he passed it down to me."

"Pip gets Estella in the end," Damon recounted, Elena turned to him in surprise. _Wow, he's read the book? _

"You've read it?"

Damon nodded, "Once or twice."

Mary smiled at the two interacting, "So Elena, I've prepared a spread for everyone for your lunch, what toppings do you like on your pizza?"

"Honestly I will eat anything, but pepperoni has to be one of my favourites," Elena said, smiling as she watched Mary rolling out pizza dough. "Do you need any help?"

Mary shook her head, "Oh no dear, it's your birthday you don't have to do that. Damon, go and take her into the lounge and make her feel comfortable."

A little while later Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Rebekah and Lexi had all turned up and were now waiting on just Tyler and Elijah to arrive. The group all sat in the Salvatores' lounge telling funny stories and jokes, Elena felt her heart swell at the sound of their laughter, this had to be by far one of the best birthdays. She turned to Damon next to her and gave him a smile when he caught her gaze, her heart fluttering slightly.

"How about we watch some movies while we wait for Ty and Elijah?" Caroline asked as she stood up from her seat on the couch, everyone nodded in agreement and Elena got up to help her choose.

"There are some good ones in my room if you want to go and look," Stefan said, his arm still around Lexi.

Elena and Caroline quickly headed upstairs and along the corridor until they found Stefan's room, they quickly found the stand where Stefan kept his DVDs and rummaged through. "Have you found one yet?"

"How about Anchorman? Its quite easy to watch?" Elena suggested as she picked up the DVD.

"Sure," Caroline said before letting out a laugh, "Why does Stefan have Dirty Dancing in his room?" _Oh Stefan is never going to hear the end of this!_

The two friends laughed as they made their way out of his room, but stopped abruptly when they heard a raised voice coming from down the hallway. They tiptoed quietly along until Elena suddenly starting to recognise the voice, "Is that Mr Salvatore?" Elena mouthed. _I wonder who he's talking to. _

Caroline nodded, "Sounds like him.."

"I can't do this right now. My wife is downstairs! No, you can't come here not again. I'll meet you tomorrow," He huffed as he hung up on the person on the other line. The two girls quickly made their way downstairs, a little surprised at what they'd heard. _Should I tell Damon about this? I doubt it will help though._

"What did you pick?" Stefan asked as he watched Caroline put the disc into the DVD player.

"Anchorman, I must say Stefan you have quite the collection. We didn't realise that you were such a fan of Dirty Dancing," Elena teased as she took her seat next to Damon again. The whole group burst out laughing.

Stefan blushed, "Hey, that's not my DVD! It's Lexi's!"

"No.. I don't think it is Stef," Lexi teased causing everyone to laugh even more.

Finally Tyler and Elijah had arrived carrying in their presents to Elena, "Oh you two didn't have to get me anything! None of you did," Elena said fondly as she hugged them both.

"Oh come on, of course we did!" Elijah replied smiling as he sat on the other side of her, the group were now sat on the huge fluffy rug in the centre of the room.

Before anyone could say anything else, Mary came in carrying two trays of pizzas, "Your food is served. I'll be back in a minute with some plates."

Mary soon returned and handed a plate out to each of Elena's friends, "I have to go out now for a meeting at the church about the Ice Ball, Giuseppe will be upstairs in his office if you need anything."

"Oh Mrs S, when you get back can you fill me in on the details? I will definitely make it tomorrow for the meeting at 10am sharp!" Caroline said as she received her plate, Mary grinned and nodded. _Trust Caroline to be at that meeting, I'm sure she has enough ideas to plan the next fifty Ice Balls. _

"Of course. You all have fun, I'll see you later."

"Bye," The group all chorused as they smiled at Mary.

After finishing their food and watching Elena open her presents, the group were now split up into smaller groups talking as a movie played on the TV.

"Elena, can I talk to you for a moment?" Damon whispered gently into her ear, Elena nodded slightly and followed him out of the room despite the strange looks she received from Bonnie and Caroline. She quickly followed Damon up to his room and shut the door quietly behind her. _What is this about?_

"So what's up?" She asked as she took a seat on the edge of his bed, making herself comfortable.

"I may or may not have got you a little something for your birthday," He said as he pulled a long box out of his wardrobe and placed it on the bed next to her. "Here."

"Damon, you didn't have to get me anything.."

Damon grinned, "I know, but I wanted to. My mom kept going on and on at me telling me to get you something."

Elena quickly untied the bow on box and took off the lid excitedly, gasping as she saw what was underneath. She lifted the silver crystal, floorlength dress out of the box, she could already tell that it would've cost Damon a huge amount of money. "It's, it's beautiful," She let out as she fingered the material gently. _This is so beautiful! I can't believe he bought this for me, it must have cost him so much.. I could never get him anything as much as this in return. _

"I thought that maybe you could wear it to the Ice Ball next month," Damon suggested, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Elena smirked, "On one condition."

"Hmm?" Damon asked, his eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Go with me."

**AN: I hope you all enjoy this story, I apologise in advance if there are any mistakes I did stay up until 3am trying to get this finished so I could post it today! I'm extremely happy that I made it to 100 reviews so this chapter is especially dedicated to Yazmin V, DClovesTVD, Jairem, M, Sorrybout'ya, TVDTVDTVD, RedStalkingDeath, FangirlingForLife, ThereIsBeautyInTheBreaking, Cavalialover, Jess, Seddielover945, Summer Huntress, bellax0xchristina, TVDwillSTAY4EVER, vale Fuentes, SuckerForDelena, SweetPllFan, sharpie78, lisbeth97, every guest that has reviewed and everyone else that continues to read this story, y'all mean so much to me! Leave a review! ;) **


	14. A Thanksgiving To Forget

"Wait, you want me to go with you, as a date?" Damon reiterated. _Okay, maybe this wasn't my best idea.._

Elena stuttered, "Well i mean everyone else has a date and i just thought it would be nice if we went together, i-"

"So what, you're only asking me because everyone else has a date? I'm your last resort?" Damon asked teasingly, trying to feign hurt. He bit back a grin when Elena bought it. _Oh god, is that how it came out?_

"No, of course not- I mean i like spending time with you, i thought-" She faltered, realising he was teasing her when she saw his famous smirk. "You!" She exclaimed picking up one of his pillows and hitting him with it.

"Can't believe you fell for that," He teased trying to take the pillow away from her, surprised at the strong grip she had on it. The two wrestled for the pillow and ended up falling onto the bed, Elena on top of Damon. He rolled them over so that he was on top, surprising her he quickly grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room. Grinning he rolled off of Elena and laid next to her as she glared at him.

"You know what, yes."

"Yes what?" Elena asked puzzled.

"I'll go with you."

Elena's face lit up, "You will?"

Damon nodded as he shifted his body round to face her, "Why do you look so surprised? You know, I don't exactly hate spending time with you." _I'll take that as a compliment._

"I don't know, I mean my friends aren't particularly ecstatic about the idea our friendship. I don't understand why you put up with that," Elena confessed, she loved Bonnie and Caroline to pieces but they could be a little judgemental of Damon at times, but she did feel like they were starting to warm up to him. _Maybe one day.._

"You're the only person in this town that I can trust, I would like to hold onto that."

Elena smiled, "So I hear that I'll be over here for Thanksgiving on Thursday."

"Ah yes, my delightful mother came up with that brilliant plan."

"You don't want us here?" Elena asked, knitting her eyebrows together in a puzzled fashion. "A minute ago you didn't mind spending time with me!" _Talk about mixed signals._

Damon was quick to defend his words, "That's not what I meant. It means that my father will more than likely be here if you and your family are here."

Elena rubbed his arm soothingly, "Well I'll be here and Ric will also be here too."

"Yeah," Damon said letting out a small sigh. "Maybe we should go back downstairs, otherwise I'll get an earful from Barbie and Judgy about how I'm corrupting you."

"I'm sorry about them, I wish they could see the good in you."

"When people see good, they expect good Elena. I don't want to have to live up to their expectations."

* * *

><p>Elena let out a nervous sigh as she tapped her foot anxiously on the kitchen floor. She smoothed down her white frilly tank, still waiting for her family. Eventually they all came downstairs and the four headed over to have Thanksgiving Dinner with their neighbours. Jenna knocked on the door, clutching a bottle of wine. Mary answered the door and enveloped Jenna into a warm hug. Alaric bent down and kissed Mary's cheek before walking inside to find Damon.<p>

"Hello Elena, Jeremy. Please come in," Mary said pulling away from Jenna and hugging the two siblings. Once she pulled away she turned back to Jenna, "So have you made any further plans for the wedding?"

"We're thinking a June wedding next year.." Jenna's voice trailed off as she and Mary walked into the kitchen. Elena and Jeremy walked into the Salvatores' lounge where Stefan and Giuseppe were watching the Thanksgiving parade. "Hey," Elena greeted Stefan as she sat down next to him.

"Hey, you want a chip?" Stefan offered handing her the bag, she took one gratefully and smiled. "Thanks."

"So Elena, how are you liking Mystic Falls?" Giuseppe asked as he looked over at his son and his friend.

"I love it here. It's such a quaint little town, completely different from Philadelphia."

"Glad to hear. I see you've made a nice group of friends," Giuseppe noted, giving a nod.

Elena smiled and turned to Stefan, "Well both of your sons are alright I suppose.." She teased.

"Both of them?" Giuseppe asked raising an eyebrow in disgust. _Oh no._

"Yes," Damon answered as he walked in, glaring at his father.

"What are you doing friends with such an innocent young girl? You'll only corrupt her."

Elena's smile disappeared as she reached over to squeeze Damon's hand, "Oh no Mr Salvatore, he's not corrupting me at all. I trust him, he's a good guy."

Giuseppe snorted, "Good guy?" _Why does he have to be such an ass?!_

"Dad," Stefan warned sighing, luckily Mary called everyone into the kitchen before anyone could say anymore.

"Wow," Elena commented when she saw the huge spread that Mary had prepared, Elena's stomach rumbled causing everyone to laugh. _Oh shut up you._

Mary shot her a warm smile, "Well dear, you sound about ready to eat. Where would you like to sit?"

The group of eight all took their places around the table, Giuseppe stood at one end of the table and carved the turkey whilst Mary dished up the vegetables onto everyone's plates. They all began to tuck in to their meals, falling into a light conversation as they ate.

"So Alaric, Jenna told me that you gave a beautiful speech when you proposed," Mary said as she smiled at her friends.

Alaric grinned, "She used the word beautiful?"

"Well beautiful can also mean messy, unplanned, awkward.." Jenna teased smirking across at her fiancé, "But I loved it."

"Ah young love. I remember when Giuseppe proposed, just before he got the company up and running," Mary recounted with a fond smile, Damon tensed up.

"And we were living in that one bedroom apartment that looked more like a box, but you always made the best of it," Giuseppe added sighing.

Jenna and Stefan smiled happily as Alaric, Damon and Elena all felt slightly awkward, "So Stefan, how are things going with you and that lovely girl, what was her name? Ah, Lexi was it?" Giuseppe asked ignoring the glares that Damon sent.

Stefan nodded, "Things are going really well between us."

"You should invite her around for dinner one day. It's a shame that Damon hasn't learnt to settle down yet." _Why does he have to keep doing that?_

Damon sighed remaining silent as Elena frowned, "Giuseppe," Mary warned.

"What? If he hadn't slept with half of the town then maybe he would have found a decent girlfriend."

"Like father like son," Damon muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Giuseppe, drop it," Mary said sternly.

A little while after they had finished eating, the four adults departed into the lounge along with Jeremy and Stefan, leaving Elena and Damon to wash the dishes. "I'm sorry about what your father said to you, he had no right," Elena stated angrily as she washed her plate clean.

Damon looked across at her and sighed, "You didn't do anything wrong, you're not the one that should apologise." _I wish I could make it all better for him, there has to be something I can do._

"I hate the way he talks to you," Elena said tearfully, "You shouldn't have to put up with that."

"Well I do and I'm not going to stop him now," Damon replied as he took the plate from her and dried it up before putting it away.

"But-"

"No buts Elena, this is my decision. Not yours."

Before Elena could reply, the two both shared a confused look when they heard raised voices from the hallway. "Who is that?" Elena mouthed to Damon who was stood closer to the door.

Instead of answering Damon walked out of the kitchen, "What's going on out here?"

Elena stood by the door so she could hear Mary speaking, "Your father was just on his way out."

"Dad, it's Thanksgiving! You don't have to go to work today," Stefan argued, Elena could faintly hear Alaric ushering Jenna and Jeremy out of the house, she remained unseen in the kitchen.

"Oh Stefan dear, he is not going to work," Mary said bitterly, causing Giuseppe to look up, "That's right isn't it?"

Giuseppe nodded slightly whilst Stefan looked confused, "I don't understand."

"Go ahead dad. Enlighten him," Damon ordered, moving to his mother's side, Stefan stood on the other side of her protectively.

"What is going on dad?" _Oh my god what is happening?! _

"If you're not going to tell him then I will," Mary replied angrily before continuing, "Your father has been seeing someone behind my back."

"Is this true?" Stefan asked his father, staring at him in disbelief.

Giuseppe looked down, "I can explain."

"Like hell you can," Stefan spat out angrily, Elena stepped away from the door in shock as she saw Stefan go to hit him, he ducked and Damon pulled him back. _I shouldn't be here right now, I can't exactly leave though can I?_

"He's not worth it," Damon said pulling his brother back and staring at his father.

Mary spoke up, "You have 10 minutes to pack your things and get out. Do not come back."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes she does."

The three watched as Giuseppe walked upstairs and heard him slam the bedroom door as he began to pack his things. "Are you ok?" Damon asked as he put an arm around his mother.

Mary nodded, "It was about time I did this."

"Wait, you already knew?"

"You didn't think you were the only one?"

"I couldn't confront your father, you two needed a stable home, a stable life. I couldn't give you that myself," Mary confessed as she wrapped her arms around her two sons.

"I'm going to make myself a drink, do you think you could see to it that your father leaves?" Mary asked as she walked back into the kitchen, surprised to see Elena still there. Elena stood up awkwardly, "Sorry, I should've left but I-"

Mary smiled slightly, "It's fine Elena, why don't you stay a while? I could use the company."

"Can I make you some tea? Coffee?" Elena offered. _I hope there's something I can do._

"You're the guest here, I should be offering you a drink."

"No, please. I'll make it, you've had a rough night," Elena insisted as she stood up and walked over to the cupboard and pulled a cup out, "Now would you like tea or coffee?"

"Tea would be wonderful, thank you."

* * *

><p>After Elena made the tea she returned home to see Jenna to inform her what had gone on. "I can't believe it, this whole time I thought Giuseppe was a decent guy," Jenna mused as she sipped her drink. "Is Mary okay?" <em>Probably not.<em>

"I hope so."

"What a great way to spend your first Thanksgiving in Mystic Falls," Jenna joked lightly, Elena gave her a tired smile. "I think I'm going to go to bed now. Are we still on for shopping tomorrow?"

Jenna nodded, "Sure. Night Elena."

Once Elena was dressed in her pyjamas she got into bed, letting out a yawn and closing her eyes. She reopened them a few minutes later when she heard a tapping on her window. She quickly got out of bed and opened her window, looking down to see Damon about to throw another stone. "Ah you're awake." _Why is he here?_

"What are you doing?" She hissed, hoping that Jenna wouldn't hear. She saw him about to turn away, "Damon wait. You can probably climb up using the drainpipe."  
>She watched as he clumsily made it up, helping him in as he got closer to the top. <em>Is he drunk?<em>

"Just as I imagined it," He stated as he looked around her room.

"And you've been picturing my room because?" She teased as she watched him sit down on her bed, she quickly sat down next to him and winced as she smelt the alcohol on his breath. "Have you been drinking?"

"I may have," Damon concluded as he laid back.

"So how's your mom doing?"

"She's ok. She had to sleep in the guest room, my loving father left her the wonderful present of wrecking the room." _Asshole._

Elena sighed, "What an asshole! So he's gone now?"

"For good, I hope."

"How did Stefan take it?" Elena asked, turning on her side to face Damon. _I hope he's okay, I know it'll be tough on him._

"He was angry, obviously. Especially when he found out I already knew, that pissed him off even more!" Damon exclaimed with a sarcastic tone.

Elena rubbed his arm comfortingly, "It'll take time, but he'll come round. He'll understand."

"Sure, whatever."

He yawned and sat up before taking off his shoes, Elena scrunched her nose up in disgust, "Make yourself comfortable why don't you."

"I will."

"Just keep your dirty feet off of my bed," She warned, poking his side.

Damon held his hand up in surrender, "Whatever you say, whatever you say.."

**AN: Wow, so that was a drama filled chapter! Let me know what you think and leave a review. I'm back to school this week so I'll update as soon as I can :)**


	15. Yellow Tulips

"Hey Mrs Sa- Mary, how are you doing?" Elena asked as Mary let her into the Salvatore house, Mary gave her a warm smile. _Its good to see her smile, she's one of the nicest people I have ever met._

"I'm doing just fine. Planning for the Ice ball on Saturday has kept me busy, I hear Damon is taking you?"

Elena nodded, "I asked him- just as friends but it'll still be fun."

"I'm glad you did. It'll be good to get the boys out of the house for an evening, they've been in every night this week with me."

"How's Stefan doing? I haven't had the chance to speak to him much with the last cheer practise of the year," Elena confessed as she let out a long sigh.

"He's understandably mad but he'll come round eventually, I wish he wouldn't take it out on Damon so much he's taken a lot from his father already."

Elena grimaced, "Is Stefan in? I'd like to talk to him."

"Sure. He's in his room and Damon should be home soon too if you want to stay for dinner," Mary offered, Elena nodded gratefully before making her way up to Stefan's room. She knocked lightly on the door before she heard his voice, "Mom is that you?"

Elena opened the door to find him typing away at his laptop, "No, just me." _Here goes.. this is either going to go extremely well or extremely horrific. _

Stefan looked up and gave her a small smile, "Hey. What are you doing here?" He quickly shut the lid of his laptop and pushed it to one side and motioned for her to take a seat on his bed.

"I just came to see you, I haven't seen you much this week. How are you anyway?"

"Sorry, last game of the season this week it's been busy. I'm alright considering.."

Elena shot him a sympathetic look, "Look you shouldn't be so hard on Damon, that wasn't easy for him either. You saw the way your father treated him."

"I don't understand how he could keep it a secret for 6 years. He didn't even think to tell mom! She said she already knew but if he had just admitted to it then maybe we wouldn't have all had to go through this!" Stefan let out angrily, Elena looked up at him in surprise trying to assess how to calm him down again. _I don't think I've ever seen him this mad. How do I deal with this? _

"I know I don't know Damon as well as you do and I've heard about the ways he's treated girls in the past, but he would never hold something like that to spite everyone. He did what he had to to protect your mom, to keep her happy even if that meant making himself unhappy. These past few years have been hell for him, I could see it in his eyes when he told me the truth.." Stefan looked up at her with wide eyes.

"You already knew?" _Oops. I might as well confess now. _

Elena sighed, "I- well, yes. He told me the night of the Halloween party."

"I don't know whether to be angry or relieved," Stefan confessed.

"Angry I can understand, but why relieved?"

"That he didn't have to go through all of it alone, he actually let someone in for once."

* * *

><p>"Are you ready girls?" Caroline yelled as the cheerleading team stood side by side, "This is the last game of the season so we gotta make this good. Now we got 20 minutes before we need to be on the pitch, lets go out with a bang!"<p>

The girls all cheered before dispersing off into the crowds of people. Elena quickly scanned the crowd until she found someone she knew, spotting Elijah and Rebekah she made her way over cheerfully. "Are you ready for tonight?" She asked Rebekah, the two were wearing matching cheer outfits.

"Mm definitely. Last game of the season is always the best, plus I've barely seen Matt this week he's been training so hard."

Elijah frowned, "And I have been working just as hard!"

"Sure you have brother," Rebekah teased, Elena laughed. _Ah I'm glad I've gotten to know these two better. _

Elijah was about to reply when he nudged Rebekah, "What's Kol doing here? And why did he bring Katherine?"

"Wait, is that him?" Elena asked as she turned around to see the two making their way over. _Finally I see the famous Kol Mikaelson, I'm not sure I really want to._

"Yup, the one and only. Haven't you met him before? I assumed you would have met him seeing you and Damon are.. friends?" Rebekah commented as she watched her brother, Elena shook her head. "I get the feeling Damon is trying to keep me away from him, I hear they have a tricky relationship.."

Rebekah snorted, "Yes well that is one way to put it. I'm afraid Kol can be quite an ass, especially with psychotic bitch over there."

"How nice to see you," Kol greeted his brother and sister, Katherine simply ignored the three and started playing with her phone. "And who do we have here?" _His accent seems so.. cold? It doesn't hold the warmth that Elijah and Klaus both have in their tones. _

"I'm Elena Gilbert," Elena answered, mustering up all the politeness she could despite her urge to slap him.

Kol narrowed his eyes, "Ah. So you're the reason we haven't been seeing Damon lately, you know-"

"Kol," Rebekah warned, "What are you doing here?

"Thought I would stop by to support my younger siblings," Kol replied causing Rebekah to narrow her eyes. "And Katherine is here because?"

"As my date," Kol stated proudly as Elijah rolled his eyes, "Right."

"Anyway we must get seats now, break a leg," Kol said before turning and walking away, Katherine gave Elijah a little wave goodbye before following after Kol. _What was all of that about?_

"What does brother see in her?" Rebekah mused as she stared after them, Elijah snorted.

"More like what does she see in brother."

* * *

><p>After the cheerleading squad had finished performing their pre-game routine Elena scanned the crowd and gave off a grin when she saw Damon, he quickly caught her gaze and sent back a smile before turning to finish his conversation with Klaus and a guy she didn't recognise. She quickly wished her friends luck along with Bonnie, Caroline and Rebekah before the girls returned to the sidelines as the game began.<p>

"So what's going on between Kol and Katherine?" Elena asked quietly to Rebekah as she tried to keep her main focus on the game.

Rebekah sighed, "From what I gather it's very complicated, they're always on again off again. I don't have the best relationship with my brother he can be very manipulative at times." _Manipulative, psychotic, damn right crazy.. _

"So I've heard. Do you think he's manipulating her to be with him?" Elena whispered back before the two girls starting cheering again for the Timberwolves.

"I don't know. Katherine isn't the most innocent of girls."

Elena nodded and changed the subject to something lighter. _I should really stop with the interrogations, anyone would think I'm an undercover spy with the questions I ask._ Eventually half time rolled around and the Timberwolves were up by three points. During the break Elena quickly greeted Alaric and Jenna before heading over to Damon and his friends, once she found them she gave Damon and Klaus quick hugs before pulling away.

"And who is this?" She asked gesturing to the unknown man stood between the two friends.

"I'm Enzo. You must be Elena right? I'm Caroline's cousin, she's mentioned a lot about you." _Ah Enzo._

Elena grinned as she hugged him, "She's mentioned you before. I thought you were living in DC?"

Enzo nodded, "I am, I just thought it would be nice to come visit while I had the chance. These two have been begging for me to come here," Enzo replied as he patted Damon and Klaus on the back.

"Oh please, we don't need to beg. We call and you come running," Damon joked and Enzo shook his head laughing before turning back to Elena. "So will I be seeing you at the ball tomorrow night?"

Elena gave a nod and looked at Damon with a grin, "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Do you have a date? I would love for you to accompany me," Enzo requested as Damon visibly tensed up.

"Sorry you're too late, I've already got a date and I'm really looking forward to it," Elena said directing her last comment to Damon before turning back to Enzo, "But I'll promise you one dance. I should go back now I'll see you all after the game. Go Timberwolves!"

After taking her place back between Rebekah and Caroline, the girls all resumed their cheering for their team as the game progressed. Caroline turned to Elena and asked, "I saw you talking to Enzo earlier, what did you think of him?"

Elena shrugged, "He seems nice and he did ask me to the ball tomorrow but I had to decline." _Probably shouldn't have mentioned that.._

"What? Why? I've been trying to set you up with guys all week, you should go with a date Elena!" Caroline exclaimed causing Elena to hesitate a little. She quickly made the decision in her head to tell Caroline, "Well, maybe I already have a date.." _Or that._

"Who?" Caroline screeched causing some of the football players to look at her, she quickly smiled and cheered, "Come on Timberwolves!"

"I'm going with Damon." _What's with all the word vomit tonight?!_

"What?" Bonnie asked from the other side of Caroline, now very interested in their conversation. "Elena-" _Here comes the 'He's no good for you talk'. _

Elena interrupted her, "I know what you're going to say, look Damon's not as bad as you think and I trust him. He's my best friend.."

Bonnie softened, "What I was going to ask was what are you wearing?"

"Yeah, our outfits better not clash!" Caroline added causing Elena to smile at her two friends, knowing that this was their sign of approval.

"And what time is he picking you up tomorrow?"

* * *

><p>"Elena are you nearly ready? Damon will be here soon!" Jenna called from downstairs, Elena checked her reflection in her mirror as she smoothed down the dress that Damon had bought for her. "I'm almost done, I'll be down in a minute."<p>

She let out a shaky sigh as she reapplied one last coat of lipgloss. She shoved her phone and make up into her silver clutch as she slipped on her silver heels, she was about to get up when she heard a knock at the door; _Damon._ _Why do I feel so nervous? We're going as friends.. It's not like I'm into him like that, am I?_

Pushing her thoughts to one side she got up from her spot on her bed, picking up her bag before making her way downstairs. Once she was halfway down the stairs she took a moment to look up at Damon rather than focusing on not standing on her dress, almost letting a gasp out when she saw him. He was wearing a very fitting black suit that looked as if it cost as much as her dress. She caught his eye and gave him a coy smile as she finally reached his side. _Damn he looks good._

"Where's Jenna?" Elena asked Alaric as she looked around but could not see her aunt anywhere, she then turned to Damon, "Hello."

Alaric raised an eyebrow at Damon before smiling, "She went to go and find the camera, I'll go and help her look."

Once Alaric had left the two alone Elena couldn't help but let her eyes wander appreciatively over his suit clad body, grinning when she caught his own eyes doing the same as hers. He cleared his throat, "You look good."

"As do you," She returned, she looked at the bouquet of yellow tulips in his hand, "Are those for me?"

"No I bought them for Ric," He teased as she swatted him playfully before nodding and handing them over, "Yes they're for you." _Wow._

Elena smiled as she walked into the kitchen and found a vase, she tended to the flowers before bringing them back into the hallway and placing the vase down onto a table. "Thank you, they're beautiful."

She quickly kissed his cheek, pulling away when she heard Jenna and Alaric returning.

"Picture time!" Jenna cheered excitedly as she waved her camera around, Elena and Damon shared an exasperated look before grinning. _This is __certainly going to be a night to remember._

**AN: Gah don't y'all just want Delena to kiss already?;) Hope you all liked this chapter, sorry for the shortness but I just wanted it as a filler for the next one. Plus I've been really ill this week so I've had barely any time to write, so apologies if it is not up to standard. Please leave a review and let me know what you think, I really value all of your opinions and ideas for this story :) **


End file.
